Duncan and Scott: Monster Hunters
by Tiggystretch
Summary: Duncan, and Scott are two friends living in the land of Clandia, but after some mishaps through life, they've ended up in the hardest job they could have. Monster Hunting. Even though it pays well for nearly everyone else, the duo seem to be getting the short end of the stick in the profession... Actually, they're getting the short end of the stick in life.
1. Chapter One: Backstory

**AN: Just a short chapter on the backstory of Duncan, Scott, and the land of Clandia.**

******I do not own TD. It remains the property of its respective owners. I also do not own the Monster Hunter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Backstory**

In the land of Clandia, you're either a farmer, a miner, a tycoon, or a monster hunter. Okay, so there's more jobs than just those, but none of them pay anywhere near those four. Duncan, and Scott were sadly in the toughest category of the four.

Duncan Wrett is your usual troublemaking, steal your wife, and your dragon kind of guy, although he can make friends wherever he goes. That's exactly what got him kicked out off Clandia's Scholar University, well the dragon part anyway.

Scott Syrus, however is a manipulative man, who uses unsuspecting people, and monsters alike. He tries to keep to himself, and hates everyone, except Duncan, and even that is pushing it.

Together they own Gateway to Hell, a company, or rather guild of crappy monster hunters, that other guilds want nothing to do with, that's run out of a shack on the bad side of a small town called Blare. There's Trent a guitar playing, long range hunter, who is actually a good hunter, but let's his dream of being famous for his guitar playing cloud his growth as a hunter, Owen a large enforcer hunter that'll eat anything, and DJ who's also an enforcer, but is well built unlike Owen, he also cooks the best food in town, but his fear of dragons keeps him from leaving to other parts of Clandia. There's also Cameron, but he's just a scout, since he's only part of the group, so he doesn't have to become a farmer like his dad, and brothers, and Gwen, who only runs the office. There were two others that were snatched up by bigger, and stronger guilds, the first being Lightning who is the fastest human in Clandia. He joined the group to get his start, but left after two years to join Arch Queen. Then there's Geoff, who was one of Duncan's best friends, besides Scott, but he didn't leave because he got an offer from a bigger group, he was coerced by his girlfriend to join Fallen Angels.

How Duncan, and Scott became owners of this not so fine group of losers can be traced back to their childhood. Duncan, and Scott lived next door to each other as kids, in a half breed part of Clandia. Duncan, and Scott bonded over the fact that they're both the offspring of halfbreeds, because back when they were children, humanoid monsters, half breeds, and quarter breeds lived separately from humans, but only to keep any hostility and hatred between them to a minimum. Over the years the hatred has subsided, but is still present, even though werewolves, spell casters, element golems, and shape shifters are no longer classified as monsters.

The Wrett family name is among the richest in Clandia, but Duncan found himself cut off from the family when he was kicked out of the university.

Duncan's grandfather was a werewolf, and his grandmother was human. His father Morris was half werewolf, and his mother was a human woman named Regina who died after giving birth to Duncan, making him a quarter werewolf. He doesn't change in the light of the full moon like a normal werewolf, instead he only changes when he is angry, although he has the speed, agility, and strength of a werewolf, even when normal. His father calls it a defect, his grandfather calls it a mutation, but his grandmother calls it special.

Scott on the other hand, was being called a child prodigy, his lineage is similar to Duncan's, except instead of werewolves, it's spell casters, Scott was able to cast spells, even some of the most powerful wizards and witches in Clandia couldn't, and this was at only eight years old, people came from all over Clandia to see the child prodigy, but even at this young age, Scott hated the attention. Scott's parents continued to exploit his abilities until he was thirteen, and it was no longer considered a spectacle, much to the relief of Scott, but soon after, due to unforeseen circumstances, his parents kicked him out, and Duncan's father took him in.

Eventually both left home for their respective lives. Those lives being Duncan going to Clandia Scholar University in Vantage City at the insistence of his father, and Scott mooching off of Duncan's couch in his dorm, so once Duncan was kicked out, so was Scott.

While trying to figure out what to do with themselves, while wandering in the forests beyond Blare, they found the body of the legendary hunter Tauren the Silverback, and the carcass of a Hydra, a three headed water dragon. They gave the warrior a proper burial, but then lied to the Hunter Council, and told them they were assisting the hunter, thus beginning their tumultuous careers as monster hunters.

The Hunter Council regulates all monster hunting in Clandia. It's run by the four legendary hunters of Clandia left. It used to be five, but since Tauren died, his seat has been open. The council has a system that ranks groups by amount of requests taken, and the difficulty of those quests. There's also ranks for several solo hunts, the most prevalent being demon hunting. In any case Duncan, Scott, and Gateway to Hell are at the bottom of them all.


	2. Chapter Two: Fallen Angels

******I do not own TD. It remains the property of its respective owners. I also do not own the Monster Hunter series.**

* * *

Duncan, and Scott: Monster Hunters

Chapter Two: Fallen Angels

* * *

Duncan was composed, but didn't know what to do. Scott was just scared crapless. They had just received their first demon request in more than a year. It couldn't just be a normal monster, it had to be a demon.

"Alright everybody!" Duncan said to his crew. "We've got our first demon request for the year! Let's get out there, and hunt this bastard!"

"Wait! What's the location?" DJ said worriedly.

"It's in Nova, about two towns over." Scott said to DJ, nervously.

"What!? That's right around dragon territory! I ain't going!"

Duncan smirked. "It's alright buddy, you can stay here if you want." DJ relaxed for moment. "BOO!"

"AHHHH!" DJ yelled, as he ran back to the kitchen.

"Looks like you're coming along today Cam." Duncan told his scout.

"Really? Are you sure I can handle it?" Cameron asked.

"Don't worry dude, if anything Trent will watch your back, right Trent?"

Trent didn't answer, because he was too busy checking out Gwen, as she bent over to pick up a paper she purposely dropped in his view.

"Trent!" Duncan shouted.

"Huh!? What!?" Trent said confused.

"Aren't you two dating already?" Duncan asked him.

"Well yeah."

"So, why don't you check out her ass on your own time... Better yet, why don't you two just go have a quickie, so you can get your head straight."

"Not funny Duncan!" Gwen shouted.

"Whatever, we need to leave ASAP. I don't know if the requester already sent for other guilds, so we need to pack up, and ship out quick."

"But we haven't had breakfast." Owen said.

"Here's your breakfast." Scott said, as he produced a large pot of beans out of thin air in front of Owen.

"Hey! Who took the beans!" DJ yelled from the kitchen.

After loading up their wagon, Scott used one of his spells to set it in motion.

"So, what kind of demon are we hunting?" Trent asked.

"No idea, the requester didn't have any evidence as to what it is, and the council's messenger said, all they know is it's killed three people, and the mayor of Nova wants it dead." Duncan answered.

"So we're going in blind?" Cameron asked.

"Pretty much." Duncan answered again.

Duncan looked over at Scott, who was freaking out over the demon hunt. Spellcasters are mortal enemies of demons, since they used to be controlled by them. Scott however has developed a fear of them, instead of hatred.

"Scott calm down, or you'll lose your mind." Duncan told his best friend.

"I can't! You know how I get with demons!" He yelled.

"Fang is dead, and is never going to come back, he can't touch you anymore little boy." Duncan laughed at Scott's inability to admit that Fang is gone. Fang was a demon that attached to Scott when he turned thirteen, and was part of the reason his parents kicked him out, when they decided they didn't want to deal with it, and his act no longer brought people in. Duncan, and Scott destroyed Fang while they were in high school, not realizing they'd end up hunting monsters for a living later in life.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled. "How much longer?"

"We're nearly there, if this thing hit at least fifty, we'd get there faster." Duncan said.

"I told you, we need to get a real vehicle, not this wooden death trap!"

"Well, maybe if we did more demon requests, we'd get one." Duncan snapped. "And it's not a death trap!"

An hour passed, and they had finally made it to the forests in Nova.

"Alright guys, let's get out there, and find this damn demon." Duncan yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Scott, yelled in response.

"Scott." Duncan said.

"W-What?" Scott said.

"Stop freaking out." He told him again.

As the crew of five, walked into the woods, Scott struggled to cast spells, and it took him a while to camouflage Cameron, but eventually succeeded.

"Alright Cam, just scout out the woods ahead of us, the demon won't be able to hear, see, or smell you, but it doesn't mean it can't feel you, so be careful." Duncan told him.

"I know boss, you can count on me." Cameron said, and then ran off.

Each of the crew wears armor specific to their place. Duncan, and Scott wear the same armor, made for up close fighting, the only difference is the shoulders and color. Duncan's shoulders are pointed like horns, and the armor is painted black, and green. Scott's shoulders are rounded, and his armor is painted gold, and silver. Duncan wields a custom made revolver, and Scott relies on his spells, while both have one handed swords on their belts. Cameron wears very light armor, to allow for quicker movement, and carries a small pistol. Trent wears armor similar to Scott's, but has the right arm, and shoulder guards removed, to allow for unobstructed shots with his rifle. Owen wears the heaviest armor out of them all, and uses a war axe in battle. When DJ goes on requests he wears similar armor to Owen, but wields a great sword his father passed down to him, crafted from rock ogre remains.

"Trent, find a spot." Duncan said.

"The canopy is pretty thick, I'll have to find a good branch, instead of a tree top." Trent answered.

"Whatever you need to do."

Trent left to find his spot, while Owen, Scott, and Duncan made their way through the woods.

"Guys!" They heard Cameron yell. "There's another guild here already!"

"What?!" Duncan yelled back. "Who are they?"

"Umm, well"

"Just spit it out." Scott said.

"It's the Fallen Angels."

"Dammit." Duncan said. "I really don't need this right now." Then he ran off in a black and green blur.

"Alright, let's just hang back, and look for the target in this area, Duncan needs to handle the princess on his own." Scott told Owen, and Cameron.

* * *

The blur that is Duncan, passed through the area, where the Fallen Angels were taking a break several times.

"Where the hell is-"

*BOOM*

Then he was on the floor, with a pain in his chest. Someone hit him with their giant hammer. Someone he knows very well.

"Uhh, Ow." Duncan said loudly.

"Duncan?" Said a voice he recognized.

"Hey Geoff, how you been?" Duncan said.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Geoff looked around. "And why are you making so much noise?"

"Oh you know, just trying to lure out a demon, and to get a sneak at your boss's fine ass." Duncan smirked, still on his back.

"Dude, you shouldn't talk about Cou-"

"Geoff!" another voice came from behind Geoff.

"Too late." Duncan said still smirking.

"Geoff, what are you doing out here?" A different voice came.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here Duncan!?" The first voice said, as she came into Duncan's view.

"Good to see you too Princess." Duncan said.

"That's not my name, you ass."

"Okay, okay. It's good to see you, Courtney."

"Likewise Delinquent."

"Aww c'mon, you're still griping about what happened, like a year ago."

"It's your fault I got blamed for that fire!"

"Please, you and I both got blamed that for fire, when that drake went after us."

"Well, we both know the reason for that."

"What exactly is the reason for that?" The other voice, who turned out to be Geoff's Mermaid girlfriend, Bridgette asked.

"I was trying to impress her, so I got the drake's attention, but Princess here wasn't ready to cut its head off, and it blew the woods up into smoke."

"Worst date ever." Courtney said.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Duncan said.

"That's because you're an ass, and a delinquent."

"You know you love it, Princess."

Courtney was starting to get annoyed, so she stepped on Duncan's chest with her boot, and pointed her scythe, the Angels Love, at his throat.

"I told you, that's not my name."

"And I see you're still wearing those skin tight pants, under your armor."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Courtney said, as she dug her boot into Duncan's chest, as her anger was intensifying.

But Duncan, being part werewolf, grabbed her boot, and threw her off of him with ease, then quickly got up.

"Urghh!" The leader of the Fallen Angels fell to the floor. "What are you doing here, asshole!?"

"I'm demon hunting. What's it to you, Princess?"

"Oh no, you better get out of here right now Duncan. We're taking this request."

"Well, too bad, because I've got my contract signed." Duncan countered.

"Sure, Duncan."

Duncan pulled out a scroll of paper from his pocket. "It's right here, if you don't believe me." Courtney looked at him like he had two heads, and then snatched the scroll out of his hand.

"Ugh! Why does it always have to be him?" She spoke to herself, as she paced back, and forth. "Why couldn't it have been Scott at least!"

"Well, damn if you wanna hurt my feelings, I'll go get him, and he can deal with your shit."

Courtney's eyes widened, then she turned around, and mouthed the words "don't leave" but then covered her mouth.

Duncan smirked. "I'm sorry to break your heart babe, but I've got a demon to hunt."

"Nope. You will be hunting nothing." She snapped.

"Hmm, let me think about that... No."

"Duncan! Just leave!"

"That demon is mine, Princess. No one is gonna stop me, not you, Bridgette, Geoff, or the love birds."

"Oh really?" Said another voice coming from the woods.

"Hey Red, and other guy." Duncan said.

"Hi Duncan." Zoey said cheerily, while Mike stood glaring. He never liked Duncan, because of Zoey's friendship with him.

"Zoey, Focus! Duncan is trying take our kill." Courtney told the redhead.

"Oh! Well, sorry Duncan, but we've already got a contract." Zoey said.

"And I've got one as well." Duncan said pointing at the scroll in Courtney's hand.

"Duncan. Just get out of here, before I have to kill you." Mike said, as he pulled out his sword, the silver lined Night Keeper.

"I hope you don't think that sword can kill me, because it's silver."

"Let's find out." Mike said, as he charged at Duncan.

Duncan grabbed the sword by the blade in mid swing, stopping it completely. Mike stood astonished, as did Geoff, and Bridgette, however Zoey, and Courtney already knew Duncan's abilities had surpassed normal werewolves.

Duncan pulled the blade from Mike's hands, inspected it, then threw it at a tree, and got it stuck.

He let out a loud howl. "It's not a good idea to piss me off Mike, but since your Zoey's plaything, I'll let it pass... For now."

Mike ran to get his sword unstuck, while Zoey talked to Duncan.

"Thanks Duncan." Zoey said.

"For what?"

"For taking it easy on him."

"Oh that, yeah, since he's your little boyfriend, but he needs to chill, it's not like I'm gonna try, and steal you."

"How is Scott?"

"He's good. He's out here, with the rest of the crew somewhere." Duncan said, as he scratched his head.

Courtney walked up to Duncan, and grabbed his hand, and started pulling him away. "Can I talk to you?"

"Alone?" Duncan asked.

"Yes." She answered.

They walked away from the group, and headed over a small hill.

"What are they talking about?" Zoey asked.

"Probably about their unrequited feelings for each other." Bridgette said, and then smiled.

"Courtney still has feelings for Duncan?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Well, not really."

* * *

Courtney put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you were gonna cut that hair of yours?"

"If I saw you more often, then I might've. Besides, I like the mohawk." He answered.

"If this is gonna work you're going to have to start acting more gentlemanly."

"Well, sorry Princess, but that's just something I can't do."

"And why not?"

"Because."

She waited for a moment to see what he had to say. "Is there anymore to that?" She asked.

"Nope." He said happily.

"Are you gonna stop being a jerk?"

"Yeah, as soon a you tell me what that shit about Scott was."

"Oh that. It's all part of the show, my delinquent." She said, as she put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

They had started dating over a year ago. She had taken a liking to his audacity, taking on a drake with only a pre upgraded Scruffy, his revolver, but insisted they keep their relationship a secret, due to her guilds high ranking, and Duncan's less than crappy returns on requests, and lax take on monster hunting.

"I bet it is." He scowled at her.

"Oh come on, you can't blame me, your brother is kind of cute after all. Plus, I think Bridgette's getting suspicious, she actually thinks I like you." She smirked. Courtney is just teasing him, but unfortunately for her, Duncan isn't about to admit defeat.

"He's not my brother, and you do, or else all that stuff we did after the guild leaders meeting was just no strings attached sex, also Zoey's looking pretty hot lately. I bet I could steal her from Mike." Duncan smirked.

"Shut up!" Courtney's face flushed with anger.

Courtney used to be at Zoey's throat constantly, because of her attraction to Duncan, while he, and Courtney were already secretly dating, leaving the poor redhead confused. Mike eventually joined the Fallen Angels, and Zoey ended up with him after about four months of being partnered together, which is exactly what Courtney wanted.

"Of course, only if she could take my eyes away from you."

She kissed him again, but then glared. "Which better be never."

"Of course Princess. You know you're the only hunter for-"

Duncan was cut off by a loud roar emanating from deeper in the woods.

"I guess that's the target." Courtney said.

"I guess so." Duncan said, then howled again, this time at a slightly higher pitch.

"Why did you do that?" Courtney asked.

"Scott's on his way."

Duncan grabbed Courtney by the wrist, and took off, leaving a multicolored blur.

* * *

After a few moments Scott, and the others, we're right on Duncan's tail. He cast a spell that turned the wagon into four smaller, single wheeled contraptions, that were surprisingly fast, and agile.

"Umm, why is Courtney hanging off of you?" Scott asked Duncan.

"Oh we'll, she just grabbed on to me, when I started running."

"Right."

Courtney looked like she was going to be sick. Duncan's speed had increased greatly, since they started dating.

"Duuuuuuncaaaaaaan!" Courtney struggled to say.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Tooooo! Faaaaaaast!" She just barely spat out.

"Scott, you and the boys find that demon, I'm gonna hang back, and drop off the Princess."

Scott looked nervously at Duncan.

"Ugh never mind, Trent you take the lead."

"Roger." Trent said, as he picked up speed, and passed Duncan.

Duncan stopped suddenly, and nearly sent Courtney flying.

"I didn't say stop completely!" She yelled at him.

"Well, I've got something to say to you."

"Okay?"

"Let's make a little bet."

"What kind of bet?

"Whoever kills the demon gets to pick someone from the other guild, and take them for a year."

"No."

"Fine. Have it your way." He said, then sped off.

"Wait!"

Duncan sped back, to hear what she had to say.

"I'll take your bet."

Well, alright." Duncan put his hand out, and Courtney took it.

"Okay, let's go." He threw her on his back, then took off again.

He passed up his crew, who just looked confused as to why he still had Courtney with him. Eventually the two of them came to a part of the forest, where the trees had been cut down, or rather clawed down.

Courtney hopped off of Duncan's back, and scouted the area. Duncan however, had caught onto a scent that he hadn't smelled in a long time. The scent of a Fairy, a forest fairy to be exact. Fairies are usually timid creatures that are very hard to catch. Gateway to Hell has only caught two fairies in their short history, and those were only psychotic pygmy fairies. They had never caught a full size humanoid fairy before. Duncan knew this was his only chance, so instead of hunting the demon, he followed the fairy's scent.

He didn't expect to find the fairy in the clutches of a demon giant, that was probably his target.

"Who are you?" The demon asked.

"I am Duncan Wrett, the wolf of Gateway to Hell. Who are you?"

"I am Kevor of Casserie." The demon bellowed.

Duncan snorted. "Casserie? You mean you're only a level two demon?"

"You've come to kill Kevor?"

"Yup, and to take that Fairy from you."

"Kevor will destroy you!" The demon slammed his fist into the ground where Duncan was.

The demon grinned, until he saw Duncan appear on his fist from a blur. "Nice try, now let me show what I can do." Duncan jumped twenty feet up onto a tree branch, then jumped off, and came crashing back down on the demon's fist, crushing it under the pressure. The demon yelled in pain, and dropped the fairy from his other hand. Duncan ran, and caught the fairy before she hit the floor.

The fairy was completely naked, and Duncan could see her entire body. She was pale skinned, and had platinum blonde hair, she looked almost like a ghost, and the only fairy looking part of her were the wings sticking out of her back, and sparkling marks on her arms, and legs that were shaped like leaves.

She opened her eyes slightly, and Duncan could see their deep blue grey color.

"You alright, uhh Fairy?"

"My name is Dawn, and right now you are in terrible danger."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen the demon?"

"Oh, you mean him?" Duncan said, and pointed his thumb at Kevor, who was still whining over his broken fist.

"Did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, he's pretty weak for a demon, I'm Duncan by the way."

"Thank you for saving me Duncan, but I think you can put me down."

"Oh, right." Duncan said, and then placed Dawn on her feet.

"Uggh." Dawn yelped, and fell to the floor.

"Okay, you are not alright." Duncan put his hand out to her, and she took it, then he threw her on his back, like he did Courtney earlier.

"Duncan?" Courtney called out nearby.

"I'm over here, babe."

"Don't call me that!" Courtney's sudden hostility was due to both their crews, except for Trent being right behind her. "What the hell is that thing on your back?"

"It's called a fairy, Princess."

"How do you know it's a fairy princess?" Geoff asked, and Duncan face palmed.

Kevor noticed the other people who had arrived, and let out a roar.

"Holy Shit!" Mike yelled.

"You will pay for this Duncan!" The demon yelled.

"Yeah, whatever dude." Duncan said, as he pulled out his revolver, Scruffy. Unlike normal revolvers manufactured in Clandia, Scruffy has ten chambers, three times the power, is twice the size of normal revolvers, and is enchanted with magic runes, that allow for elemental shots. Duncan, and Scott built it out of a discontinued model, that is sought after by collectors for its rarity.

"WAIT!" Courtney yelled.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"You can't kill the demon!"

"There's a first time for everything, Princess. Scott! Light me up!" Scott shook his head, as if he had been in a daydream but, after hearing Duncan's cue, cast a spell that changed Scruffy's normal shots, into angel shots. Duncan pulled the trigger sending a light imbued bullet right through Kevor's head

As the demon fell to the floor, Dawn's eyes widened at Duncan's power. She had never seen anyone like him before.

Duncan laid Dawn down on the ground, then took off his upper body armor, and shirt. He cut slits into the back of the shirt with his sword, and handed it to Dawn.

"Thank you, but I do not wear human clothing." Dawn told her rescuer, as she tried to hand him back the shirt.

"Well, your gonna have to wear them now." Duncan said, then pushed the shirt back to her.

"If you say so." Dawn said, then put the shirt over her head, but had some difficulty putting it on, so Duncan helped her pull her wings through, before replacing his armor back on himself without a shirt under.

The Wolf man stood up, and walked back over to the crowd of guild members.

"Looks like I win, Princess."

"That was not fair."

"Well, It's my bullet in the demon's head, I think that's as fair as it can be."

Courtney glared at her secret love, but ultimately gave in.

"Fine. Pick one of my angels."

"What's going on Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"The neanderthal, and I made a bet on who would kill the demon."

"What!? He gets one of us!?" Zoey shouted.

"I've made my decision, and I pick Princess." Duncan said.

"Nope. I'm the guild leader, so I can't be chosen."

"I figured as much, so I pick Zoey."

"What!?" Zoey, Mike, and Courtney yelled in unison.

"Yup."

Mike tried to attack Duncan again, but was stopped by a shot from Trent, that landed right next to his foot, then Trent rolled up on his single wheel.

"What did I say about pissing me off?" Duncan said to Mike. "Don't worry dude, she's only gonna be with us for a year, and you can come visit her if you want."

"A-A year?" Mike said nervously.

"Duncan, please I don't want to be separated from Mike for so long." Zoey pleaded.

Duncan thought about what Zoey said for a moment. "Fine, three months, but only because it's you."

"That works!" Zoey said happily.

"But Zoey!" Mike shouted.

"Mike, don't worry, it's only three months, and I'll be in good hands." She tried to cheer up Mike.

"Alright Zoey, your first order as part of Gateway to Hell is to cut the demon's head off." Duncan told his new recruit.

"Okay!" Zoey yelled, as she set to work on the demon, and Mike followed.

Demon heads are the only part that is worth anything, as the rest of the body will fade away into dust after a few days.

Courtney walked up to Duncan, and grabbed his hand again. "We need to talk."

"Again?"

"Yes!"

"Scott, make sure to heal Dawn, I think she's hurt." Duncan told his best friend.

"Who's Dawn?" Scott asked.

"The fairy." Duncan answered.

"Uhh I guess." Scott said, as he watched Courtney pull Duncan away.

Scott walked over to the fairy, who was sitting on the floor, fiddling with the shirt Duncan gave her.

"You alright, uhh Dawn?"

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

Scott noticed blood trickling down from her leg, but she was trying to cover it with the shirt.

"You don't look fine. Let me see." Scott said, as he reached for the end of the shirt.

"No!" Dawn cried, and backed away from Scott.

"Why not?"

"You cannot just reach under my clothing."

"A minute ago you didn't even want to wear the damn thing!" Scott shouted.

"Scott you're scaring her!" Zoey shouted at him, as she, and Mike were pulling Kevor's head back to the group.

"I am not scared, I cannot rely on the help of humans." Dawn said quietly.

"Look Dawn, I am not a human, I am a spell caster, and Duncan is a werewolf, so you didn't rely on any humans, only other monsters."

"But, you look just like a human."

Scott snorted. "You think you don't? The only thing not human looking about you is those wings on your back, those marks on your arms, and maybe your weird way of talking."

Dawn looked shocked for a moment, but then had a scowl on her face.

"I am nothing like humans, humans destroy the forests, and kill my animal friends."

"Fine then. Bleed to death, see if I care." Scott said then walked away.

"I want Duncan, he is a much better savior than y-" Dawn suddenly stopped emitting any sound whatsoever. Scott's voice canceling spell finally came in handy.

"Zoey, you seen Bridgette?" Geoff asked, as he walked up to her.

"I thought she was with you." Zoey answered.

Elsewhere Duncan, and Courtney were having one of their usual arguments, and Courtney was fuming. "Why Zoey!? Why couldn't you have picked Geoff, or Mike, or Bridge, or… or…"

"Or you?" Duncan smirked.

"Yes. Wait! No!"

Duncan walked over to the angry guild leader, and put his arms around her. "I chose her, because it gives you more of a reason to come visit Blare." He smirked again.

"Why? So you can sneak into my hotel room, and bang the living daylights out of me?"

"Yup, pretty much sums it up."

"Oh please Duncan, you know I'm the one that rocks your world."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hell No. I've suffered enough losses today. Losing Zoey is gonna do a number on us for the next three months. That reminds me, wasn't this your first demon for this year?"

"Yeah it is, I guess I'm on the board now. How many do you have?"

"Five." She smirked.

"Oh joy, having to compete with you is like having to cut the head off a drake." Duncan smirked back.

"Shut up!"

"Seriously babe, I want to come out with it already, I'm tired of hiding us."

"Well, maybe if you, and your guild weren't so lazy, we wouldn't need to hide it."

"They aren't lazy! They're the best crew in all of Clandia. Maybe we wouldn't have to hide our relationship, if you stopped caring about what people think about you."

"I don't give a crap what people think about me, and your crew is just a bunch of losers nobody wants anything to do with."

"Watch what you say, Courtney." Duncan said with some grit.

"The only person that makes your guild worth anything now is Zoey." Courtney said, with a smirk.

Courtney went on, and on about his, and Gateway to Hell's flaws, and Duncan was getting angry. Courtney's attitude after losing was not something he had experienced before, and he didn't like it.

"You know what! This isn't gonna work!"

"What are you talking about, Duncan?" She said harshly.

"Us."

Courtney was shocked by what Duncan said. "W-Why?" She stuttered.

"The first time I beat you, and now you're acting like a bitch, talking about my guild like they aren't worth shit! That's not cool, Courtney!" Duncan said, and then turned around to walk away.

"Wait! Duncan, I'm sorry!"

"Okay, you're sorry. Goodbye Courtney."

"Wait Duncan!" Bridgette yelled from her hiding spot in some brush.

"Bridgette! What are you doing here!?" Courtney yelled at her friend.

"I'll explain later. Duncan, can you hear me out, please?"

Duncan exhaled, and turned around. "Okay little mermaid, what have you got to say?"

"Courtney has never experienced losing, and not freaked out about it. Once, when we were kids she yelled at me for winning a drawing in school. She apologized later in the day, and told me she had a problem with losing. So, please just forgive her, and I'll try helping her get over her stupid problem."

"Hey!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay, I guess I can look past it this once." Duncan said, as he walked over to Courtney, and grabbed her hand. "I guess the secret's out." He smirked.


	3. Chapter Three: The Hunter's Council

_**I do not own Total Drama or Monster Hunter.**_

**AN: Dammit! I'm thirty minutes late!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Hunter's Council

* * *

Courtney was angry, she didn't expect Bridgette to find out about her, and Duncan's secret relationship.

As they walked back to their crews, Bridgette noticed the scowl on Courtney's face.

"Courtney, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Bridgette assured her friend.

"That's not the point Bridgette."

"Well, then what is the point?"

"The point is, now Princess has someone to back her up, when she decides to make a fake reason to visit me." Duncan smirked, and Courtney jabbed him with her elbow, as they walked hand in hand.

After walking silently for a while, Courtney finally spoke.

"This feels nice." The brunette guild leader said.

"What does?" Duncan asked.

"Being able to walk like this, even with Bridgette here."

"Maybe we should tell everyone? Then we can walk like this all the time."

"Not just yet."

"Fine, soon though."

"Yes, soon."

"Guys, we're coming up to the others." Bridgette said, while walking in front of them.

"Until next time, my Princess." Duncan said, then lifted Courtney's face by her chin, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, that's so cute brother." Bridgette said.

"I'm not your brother!" Duncan shouted, and Bridgette rolled her eyes.

They separated, and continued walking, Courtney with a scowl, and Duncan with a smirk. All part of the show.

* * *

Once they got up to where the others were, they relaxed in a small camp the crews had set up.

Dawn began frantically trying to get Duncan's attention, without annoying him. She was waving her arms, and flying around like crazy, because she couldn't talk. Finally, she decided to just do it, and flew right into him. He caught her, once she crashed into him, and gave her a surprised look.

She motioned to her throat, and flapped her wings like crazy.

"What's wrong Dawn?"

She continued her waving, but then pointed at Scott. Duncan noticed the blood still trailing down her leg, before looking over at his guild member

"What did you do!?" Duncan yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Duncan snarled.

"She doesn't want help from humans."

"But, you're not human!"

"Tell her that!"

"Ugh. Dawn. Scott, and I are not humans, even the blonde over there isn't either. I'm a werewolf, Scott's a spellcaster, and Bridgette is a mermaid."

Dawn looked shocked, it was as if she didn't believe it when Scott told her, but instantly believed it when Duncan did.

"We just wanna help you." Duncan said, and then pulled out Scruffy. "Scott! Heal!"

"Why should I?"

Duncan looked at him with vicious eyes, and it actually scared Scott. He definitely didn't want to be the reason Duncan turned.

"Fine." Scott said, as he waved his hand, and Scruffy lit up with a blue tint.

Duncan pointed the gun at Dawn, and her eyes grew wide, then he pulled the trigger.

Instead of a bullets hitting her, Dawn was enveloped in a glittery blue mist. She felt her leg and moved the shirt up, to see that her wound was completely healed. She flew up, and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck happily, much to Courtney's dismay. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Duncan looked back at Scott, who rolled his eyes, and waved his hand again.

"-ank you so much, Duncan!" She covered her mouth for a second, but then started cheering again. "My voice is back!"

"Alright, you can let go of me now." Duncan chuckled out.

"Sorry." The fairy said, as she let go of him.

"It's alright." Duncan said, then turned around to glare at Scott.

"What?" Scott said annoyed.

"Don't you have something to say to Dawn?"

"Like?"

"Like, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, because I'm a complete jackass."

"Duncan, it's alright, I can see he does not like meeting new people." Dawn said.

"How'd you know that?" Duncan questioned.

"I can see it in his aura."

"You mean, you can see the energy surrounding us?" Courtney said, as she, Zoey, and Bridgette walked over to see the fairy up close.

"Precisely. It appears to me in colors."

"What's mine say?" Duncan asked.

Dawn looked at him for a few moments. "You are are a hard headed, yet good person, and you are also in lov-"

"What's mine say!?" Bridgette asked loudly, cutting Dawn off, and causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, well your aura says you are a kind, and gentle person, but you have a strong side as well."

Scott walked up to the group, and put his hand on Duncan's shoulder, and Dawn scowled at him. "I'd hate to ruin the fun, but if we're gonna turn this request in by nightfall we need to leave now."

"Alright, Gateway to Hell!" Duncan yelled.

"Yes sir!" Trent, Cameron, and Owen, yelled back in unison, while Zoey stood a little confused, and Scott stood defiant.

"Scott!" Duncan yelled.

"Ugh. Yes sir."

"Move out!"

* * *

As the other members of Gateway to Hell gathered up their supplies, weaponry, and Kevor's head, Scott formed the wagon back into its original shape, and Duncan walked with Dawn, while Courtney and, Bridgette secretly followed.

"Dawn, I'd like for you to join Gateway to Hell."

"Duncan, I distrust humans as it is, and I do not want to hunt my own kind."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not human, so you can trust me. We usually only do requests, that involve hunting monsters that are a threat, Kevor was definitely one of them, fairies usually aren't on our to hunt list. If it's a bounty mission for a monster we make sure to use anything we can from it's body, so it won't go to waste."

Dawn pondered what Duncan said for a moment. "Of what use could I be in a guild of monster hunters?" She asked.

"First, if it counts for anything, we can protect you. Fairies fetch a high price in the underground monster trade, especially humanoids like you. As for your use in our guild, your wings will definitely make you a good scout in open lands, so you'll be teaming up with Cameron often."

"I think that would come in handy, many have disappeared from the forest over the past few years, also who is Cameron?"

"The little guy back there."

Dawn looked back, and saw two heads moving in the bushes, but looked passed it, and spotted Cameron, who smiled, and waved at her.

"He seems favorable, compared to the lecherous one." She said with some grit, and Duncan laughed.

"Aww, making nicknames for Scott? I didn't think you'd have a crush on him."

"What!? That is the most preposterous statement I have ever heard!" Dawn shouted.

"Lighten up, it was a joke."

"I do not like jokes, Duncan." She scowled.

Chill, that's how we do things at Gateway."

"Are you sure I can be of use?"

"Yes. I pride myself on having monsters in my guild, and if I wasn't sure, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Okay, then I will join your guild."

"It's a deal then." Duncan said, as he put his hand out, and she took it. "We'll be heading to the Hunters council in Vantage City, to turn in this request, and while we're there, we can register you into our guild."

"That sounds fine." She smiled, as they walked back to the wagon.

"Oh, don't think I didn't know you were hiding in the bush!" Duncan said, and a gasp could be heard from it. "Maybe I should throw some water in there!" He said, and another gasp came.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked.

"Courtney forgets that I'm a werewolf, so I have a keen sense of smell." Duncan said loudly, then laughed.

"Not funny, Duncan!" Courtney yelled, as she, and Bridgette came out of the bush.

"Yeah it was, hot stuff, and don't worry Bridge, I won't be throwing any water on you, we don't want a repeat of the Christmas council party." He laughed again.

The council holds an event for different holidays throughout the year, the Christmas party being the biggest. Last year Duncan decided to play a prank on Geoff, after he left Gateway to Hell to join Fallen Angels, and spilled a tank of water from the second floor, to the main floor entrance onto Geoff, but instead of his intended target, he hit Bridgette, who's feet reverted to tail form, because of the water.

"Ugh. You ogre." Courtney scowled.

"As long as I'm a stone ogre, so I can stay rock hard." He smirked.

"Eww, Duncan, you are such a moron."

"Whatever, you know you want this." He gestured to himself.

Dawn looked at Duncan, then Courtney. "So, this is who you love, Duncan?"

"What!?" Courtney, and Duncan yelled.

"Auras, remember? Your auras become pink when you are together,"

"Dawn, let's just keep that a secret between the four of us, okay?" Duncan said to the fairy.

"But why? If two people love each other, then they should express it."

"It's just not the right time, Dawn." Courtney said.

"Hmm, I do not understand, but I will respect your wishes nonetheless." The fairy said, and then smiled.

* * *

All four walked back to the wagon, where the rest of Gateway to Hell were almost done loading up.

"You guys need a ride?" Duncan asked Courtney, and her guild.

"No thanks, we can walk."

"Aww, c'mon Princess, you'd rather walk than get a ride from me?"

"Much rather."

"Please Courtney, I'm tired dude." Geoff whined.

"Tired? Of what!? We failed our request, if anything we should be running back to Vantage."

"Fine. Princess walks. Everyone else comes with us."

"No way." Courtney said.

"Then come with us." Duncan said back.

They stared at each other for a while, Courtney with her scowl, and Duncan with his smirk.

"Today please!" Scott snapped.

Courtney kept staring into Duncan's teal eyes, like she was trying to murder him with her mind, but she eventually gave in.

"Fine. We'll ride with you."

"I knew you'd see it my way, babe." Duncan said proudly.

Scott got into the wagon at its helm, and Duncan, and Courtney at the very end. Everyone else pretty much just crowded in around them, except Dawn who chose to fly, rather than sit in the seat next to Scott.

Part way through the trip, Duncan called Dawn over to him, and the fairy quickly hovered next to her new guild leader. He whispered something into her ear, and she gave him a disgusted look, but Duncan only nodded, then she flew over to the front, and landed in the empty seat next to Scott.

"What the hell!?" Scott yelled in surprise at Dawn's sudden appearance.

"Hello, Scott." Dawn said grimly.

"What's your problem?"

"Duncan has asked me to sit by you, so I do not wear myself out."

Scott looked back at Duncan, who only winked at his best friend, and Scott sent a glare his way.

They sat without talking for a while, until Dawn spoke. "Why do you feel the need to push people away?" The fairy asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have this strange urge to keep people at a distance, rather than get to know them."

"I know all of these people here, don't I?"

"Only so much, and you do not accept people quickly."

"Stay out of my head."

"I am not in your head, I am simply reading your aura."

"Well, stop doing that!" Scott snapped.

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing's ever that easy, what are you doing?"

"I am sitting beside you."

"Forget I asked."

Dawn turned to Scott, and smiled.

"Your aura is brightening up."

"What?"

Dawn grabbed his hand, and she giggled at his flinching fingers.

"Let go." He said, as he pulled his hand away.

The truth is, Scott had trouble keeping his eyes off of her after Duncan killed the demon, but his habit of pushing people away got the better of him. He didn't like what he was feeling when he saw her, so he decided to push her away, just like everyone else, and hopefully she would soon be out of his life forever. Duncan making her part of the guild definitely wasn't going to help that though.

"Can we talk?" Dawn asked.

"Why? Just sit there, and be quiet."

"Scott." Duncan called, from the back of the wagon.

Scott looked back again, but this time he was met with glare, and a motion towards Dawn from his friend.

Scott rolled his eyes, and turned to the front, but he could feel Duncan's glare on the back of his head. He's gonna have to give in, or risk the wrath of Werewolf Duncan.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Scott said, with a grunt.

"What?" Dawn questioned.

"What do you wanna talk about? He repeated.

"I would like to know more about you, and the others."

"Well, like you said, I don't know so much about them." Scott said, with a scowl, and Dawn only smiled at him expectantly. "Owen eats a lot, Trent is great shot, Cameron is... Uh... Small, Gwen is Trent's girl, and DJ is a good cook."

"Gwen, and DJ, are they other members of Gateway to Hell?"

"Yeah, but Gwen just runs the office, and DJ is afraid of dragons, and Nova is right around dragon territory."

"You've hunted dragons before?"

"Yeah, we've hunted a hydra, a drake, several giant walkers, and the ozone dragon, but we failed that one, since the bastard kept flying up into the air."

"How did you fight it?"

"Duncan, and I lured it into a trap, and jumped onto it, before it could fly off, but once it got up high enough we kept losing consciousness, because of the thin air, and the dragon moving so fast."

"What happened next?" Dawn asked, interested in the story.

"Nothing, I woke up floating in the Florenece ocean outside of Vantage."

"What about Duncan?"

"He ended up riding the dragon for an hour, before he even realized I had fallen off, and just jumped off instead of continuing, he said he figured it was gonna be impossible to kill by himself."

"Could he have done it?"

"Yeah, but Duncan always makes sure I get in on a kill. That's the way it's been since we started. I tell him to just kill the monster without me, but he doesn't listen."

"Earlier, when he shot the demon, did he need you to use your magic on the gun?"

"No, he could've killed him without magic, but it would've taken more than just one shot."

"So, Duncan is very strong?"

"Yeah, he could be one of the best hunters in all of Clandia, but he's a lazy ass."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your magic must come in handy." Dawn said, as she rubbed the spot where she had been wounded, and had a pleasant look on her face.

Scott noticed her expression. "Yeah, I guess, especially when I want to shut you up." He smirked, and she scowled.

"It's okay, I understand your magic can only be used from far away, when fighting a demon." Now they switched facial expressions.

Scott snorted. "Yeah, whatever Fairy Princess."

"Have you ever hunted a forest dragon?"

"A forest dragon?"

"Yes, a forest dragon."

"I didn't know there was one."

"It is a beautiful creature that is covered in leaves, and flowers, and flies ever so gracefully."

"Have you seen one before?"

"Yes, I've seen one traveling through my former home once in a while."

"Hey, Duncan." Scott said, as he turned his head, but saw everyone asleep. He raised his eyebrow at Courtney's head on Duncan's chest. He wanted to ask Duncan about the forest dragon, but decided to wait to until Duncan woke up.

Scott turned back to the front, and looked at Dawn, who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"You sleepy too?"

"No, I feel fine."

"You don't look like it."

"I am fine, Scott."

"Whatever, I was gonna offer my shoulder to rest your head, but I guess I'll just let you fall off the wagon."

She locked eyes with Scott, and smiled, then leaned her head onto Scott's shoulder, and quickly drifted to sleep.

Two hours passed, and the wagon was only a few miles from Vantage City.

Courtney opened her eyes to see a slightly awake Duncan.

"Morning Sunshine." He smirked. Courtney realizing her position against his chest, pushed herself away, landing on Zoey.

"Oww!" Zoey yelled

"Sorry Zoey."Courtney said, as she rubbed the back of her head. The commotion woke almost everyone else up, and Courtney started yelling.

"You were cuddling me!"

"No, I was lying on my back, you were snuggling up to me." Duncan countered.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled at both of them. "If you two haven't noticed, we're back in Vantage already."

Duncan looked over at his friend, and noticed something that made him smirk again, so he got up, and walked over to Scott.

"So, anything happen, while I was out?" Duncan said, as he jumped off the wagon, and walked by it.

Scott snorted in response.

"Okay. Care to explain that?" Duncan said, then pointed at Dawn asleep, with her head on Scott's shoulder.

Scott had completely forgotten about her position, and nudged her harshly to wake her up, but when she didn't move, he pushed her off.

Dawn's eyes snapped open, as she almost fell from her seat. "What was that for?"

"It's time to wake up. We're here already."

* * *

The wagon pulled up to a bustling city of trading, and market districts, hunter's guilds, boating, and fishing shops, and the university, surrounded by a students neighborhood. Vantage City is the busy capital of Clandia, with the Florenece ocean to its north, and a major trading route that leads directly to it. These things create massive amounts of people coming to the city for the buying, selling, and trading, but staying for the sights.

As they rolled up through the different districts, Dawn was awestruck at all the people, she had never seen so many humans in one place before, and she giggled, when children smiled, and pointed upon seeing the horseless wagon, with a fairy on it. Living in the forest all her life, she hadn't experienced something new in a very long time.

"Enjoying the sights?" Dawn heard Duncan ask, from the side of the wagon.

"Yes, very much, I have never been to a place like this."

"It's pretty cool right. We're heading to the Hunter's Council, but when we get there, you'll have to go through the safeguard entrance."

"What is that?"

"It's the entrance for monsters who aren't cleared. Basically, fairies are still considered monsters, even though you're a humanoid."

"I see." She said glumly.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one going through there from our group here, Bridgette has to go through it too."

"But she is a mermaid, they are usually kind, and gentle monsters are they not?"

"Right, but because of the close proximity with the ocean, the council can't risk an attack by a siren pretending to be a mermaid, or a mermaid who has turned into one."

"So, they take many factors in to account?"

"Yep, and since fairies of your type aren't usually seen anywhere near a city, I know they wouldn't want to take any chances."

"I understand."

"Eventually, once you've been a member long enough, they'll give you a safe pass that'll allow you to go through the normal entrance, I think Little mermaid is close to getting hers."

After passing through several areas where humans were very prominent, the wagon pulled up to a gate made from giant trees.

"What business do you have here?" A man wearing a red headband, and a matching suit of armor, standing at the gate asked.

"Calm down, Tyler." Duncan said.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Tyler turned, and bumped the gate with his fist. "Open up, its Gateway." Then the entrance opened up.

As the wagon went through the entrance Tyler walked along with the group, as an escort.

"So, Duncan." Tyler asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you given any thought on it?"

"Thought on what?"

"On letting me join Gateway to Hell, dude."

"Oh, that. Honestly though, why would you want to give up this cushy gig."

"I already told you."

"Yeah, but I think it's a stupid idea, that blonde bimbo is already banging her best friend's dude, not to mention that best friend is the leader of Arch Queen."

"But she already told me she'd break it off with him, if I became a hunter."

"I don't know, if Queen Bitch finds out about their secret nights together, it's gonna get messy, and you could end up in the crossfire."

"I don't care!"

"Alright, calm down. Gateway isn't exactly a top ranked guild, you sure you wanna join?"

"Yes! You, and your brother trained Lightning, the fastest human on land! You can't be that bad."

"I did do that. I think you should keep your job here though. Wait, he's not my brother!"

"Sorry, and it's cool, I can work both."

"If you say so."

"So I'm in?"

"I guess."

"Awesome!"

"Come out to the Hunter's Council, when your shift is done."

"I'll be there!"

Dawn marveled at the other monsters within the gated area, she was awestruck by all the humans earlier, but was now even more so.

"This is amazing." The fairy said to no one in particular.

"It gets boring after a while." Scott said to her.

"I think you are wrong." She said, and then smiled at him, which caused him to look away.

After Tyler left back to his post, the group in the wagon came upon a large building, that seemed like a cross between Nordic, and Roman architecture. Several guards stood at attention in front of the entrance.

* * *

The members of Gateway to Hell, and the Fallen Angels left the wagon, and made their way up the steps of the building.

"State your business." One of the guards said.

"We are here to turn in a request. I am Duncan Wrett, and this is my guild, Gateway to Hell, and those guys are the Fallen Angels."

"I'm surprised you rejects even completed a request, let alone a demon hunt."

"Yeah, whatever, just do your job council bitch." Duncan said, and the guard glared.

Another guard walked up.

"Any uncleared monsters in your party must either present their pass, or go through the safeguard entrance. How many uncleared are there?"

"We have two. A fairy, and a mermaid."

"Very well, send them through."

Duncan walked with Dawn, and Bridgette towards the safeguard entrance.

"Alright, this is pretty self explanatory, just walk through, and give the guards your name, monster type, and your guild. If they ask about the guild, just tell them you'll be registering today. Usually uncleared monsters have to wait five months, but you won't have to worry about that."

"Okay." Dawn said, a little nervous.

"Don't worry Dawn." Bridgette said. "I'm right here with you. I'll go first, so you can see how it's done." Bridgette said, then walked through.

Dawn walked through the entrance, after Bridgette, and was stopped by a guard. Unknown to Dawn, someone a floor above began watching her.

"Name." The guard said.

"Dawn."

The guard raised his eyebrow. "Last name?"

Dawn looked around worriedly, but then spotted Duncan, and Courtney.

"Duncan!" She yelped.

Duncan turned his head in her direction, and walked over, with a confused look on his face.

"What's the problem, Dawn?" He asked. "Hello, Gareth."

"The problem is, she has not given me a last name." The guard, Gareth, cut in.

"Oh is that all? It's Wrett, her name is Dawn Wrett."

"She is family to you Duncan?"

"Yeah, she's my adopted sister." Duncan smirked, and Gareth smiled.

"Well, that explains the difference in species."

"Funny right."

"Yes, very funny. And she for sure is a fairy?"

"Yes." Dawn answered.

"And she will be joining your guild I assume, Duncan?"

"Yep."

"There aren't many of your kind that come through here, at least not the humanoid type." Gareth said to Dawn, and then looked at Duncan. "I'd keep a good watch over her, if I were you."

"Oh yeah, I know." Duncan answered.

"On her registration, be sure to name her as your sister, and get her an adoption certification. I'll be sure to give it my approval." Gareth smirked, as did Duncan.

"Be sure to give your wife a hello for me."

"And give one to your father, from me."

"If I ever see him."

It usually takes five months for an uncleared monster to join a guild, but with the influence of Gareth, a good friend of the Wrett family, Dawn can immediately join a guild. This is the same trick Duncan used to get Bridgette in without having to wait, as a favor to Courtney. Technically Bridgette is Duncan's adopted sister as well.

"I'm heading to the bar." Scott said.

"We'll join you." Bridgette said, as she, Geoff, Mike, Zoey, and Owen followed.

"I guess." Scott said sarcastically.

"I'm going for the food!" Owen shouted excitedly.

"Cam, and I are gonna head to the arms shop, and see if there's anything of interest." Trent said.

"What about you, Princess?" Duncan asked.

"I'm heading up to speak with Sera." Courtney said.

"What for?" Duncan asked.

"None of your business." She said, as she walked away.

Duncan shrugged. "Alright, I'm gonna go turn in this request, think you can get your registration done on your own?" He asked Dawn.

"I think so. Where would I do that?"

"Just go up the stairs to the second floor, and go left, then through the door that says registrar. Make sure you tell them you're my adopted sister, they should know about it already."

"Okay." Dawn said, then Duncan walked off with Kevor's head over his shoulder.

Following Duncan's directions, Dawn walked up the stairs, and came to the door marked 'registrar', but upon opening the door, she was greeted by a smiling man, wearing casual clothing, in contrast to a crown on his head, and several people standing behind him.

"Hello there, who might you be?" The man asked Dawn.

"I am Dawn."

"Hello Dawn, I am Chris McLean, or rather Governor McLean."

"You are the Governor of this city?"

"Yes I am."

"But why do you have a crown?"

"Well, governor, and king are nearly the same thing, so I figured why not. Now may I ask you a question?

"Yes."

"You wouldn't happen to be a fairy, would you?"

"Yes I am." Dawn said happily, but then became worried. Governor McLean's aura seemed very dark.

"What's wrong my little fairy?" Governor McLean asked.

"Uh... Nothing." Dawn said, as she backed up a bit.

"Oh, well alright. Will you be joining a guild?" Chris said, as he walked closer to Dawn.

"Yes."

"Might I interest you in joining my daughter's guild?"

"Thank you, but I am already in a guild."

"I don't see a mark, so what guild would that be?"

"Gateway to Hell."

He laughed harshly. "Gateway t-to hell." He continued to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Of all guilds, you join Gateway to Hell. You would've been better off starting your own guild!" He snorted in laughter.

"Well, that is my guild, and I do not appreciate your bad mouthing."

"You could do so much better, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"You should join my daughter's guild, they're the top dogs in the hunter's council right now."

"She's not interested McLean." Scott's voice came from behind Dawn, and she turned to see him walking up the steps.

"Scott." Chris said. "How've you been? Given any thought on my offer?"

"Actually, I have."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think you can shove your offer up your ass." Scott said, as he grabbed Dawn's hand, and pulled her through the registrar doorway.

"You'll both come around, eventually everyone does, just look at Lightning!" They heard Chris shout.

Dawn, and Scott walked through the registrar, before coming up to a desk, then Scott tapped a desk bell that was off to the side.

"He is a very unpleasant man." Dawn said, referring to Chris McLean.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"I didn't save you, and I didn't do it for you, I did it, because I hate McLean." Scott said.

"Your aura says otherwise." Dawn countered.

"Stop doing that."

"You have not let go of my hand."

Scott looked down, and realized she was right. He let go of her hand, and rubbed his own together.

A woman walked up to the desk, and smiled at them.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We need to register her to a guild." Scott said, pointing at Dawn.

"Okay." The woman looked at Dawn suspiciously. "She seems to be an uncleared monster, has she waited the proper amount of time?"

"Well actually, she is Duncan Wrett's adopted sister."

The woman smiled again, then pulled out some papers from under the desk.

"Okay, have her sign her full name on this sheet first."

Dawn wrote her name as best she could, and added Wrett to it.

"Okay, now sign here on this line, Ms. Dawn Wrett."

Dawn signed her name again.

"Will she be receiving a mark?" The woman asked Scott.

"Yeah, as soon as we get back to Blare."

"Okay then, welcome to the Hunter's Council, Dawn Wrett."

"Thank you." Dawn said.

As they walked out of the office, the two spotted Duncan speaking with a woman in black, and white striped armor, on the floor below.

"Well, the demon was only of Casserie, so it was barely a level two." Duncan said.

"Still, it's a good start for this year." The woman said.

"I suppose so, but I can't wait to see what you pull in."

"Well, I'm heading to southern Clandia, to hunt a Thunder Dragon in two weeks, perhaps you'd like to tag along?

"I've got a bit on my plate at the moment, but I think I should be good in two weeks, so count me in."

"You can bring your guild if you need." The woman said, as Scott, and Dawn walked up.

"I've got someone in mind, that's for sure." He smirked. "Oh, hey guys, did y'all get everything sorted out?" Duncan asked Dawn, and Scott.

"Yes." Dawn answered.

"A humanoid fairy?" The woman said surprised.

"Dawn, this is Sera the Lioness. She's one of the legendary warriors that leads the Hunter's Council. She specializes in Dragon Hunting." Duncan said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Dawn." The fairy said.

"Such a well mannered creature." Sera said. "Hello, Scott."

"Hi, Sera." Scott thought of something for a moment. "I have a question, that's perfect for someone of your skill."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen a Forest Dragon?" Scott asked.

"There exists such a thing?" Sera asked back.

"Yes! It is a magnificent creature. I would see it once in a while, in my former home."

"Hmm, I will have to look into this, discovering a new species of dragon could do wonders for me. Are you sure it exists?"

"Most definitely." Dawn answered, and Sera grinned.

"Well, I should be off, I have preparations to make for a Giant Walker hunt tomorrow." Sera said, as she turned around, and walked away.

"Good luck!" Dawn shouted, and Sera waved her hand.

"So how'd you two end up together?" Duncan asked.

"Uhh..."

"He rescued me from a very dark man." Dawn said, as she cut Scott off.

"What!?" Duncan shouted.

"She wasn't in any danger, so calm down." Scott told his friend.

"Okay. So what happened?"

"Two words. Chris McLean."

"Great. Let me guess, he tried to get Dawn into Arch Queen?"

"Yep."

"There is something terrifying about that man." Dawn cut in.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I have a feeling he won't be leaving me alone anytime soon."

"Well, don't worry. We'll make sure he never comes anywhere near you." Duncan said.

"Duncan, I fear he may be hiding very dark secrets. His aura was completely black."

"McLean's only known for coercing people into abandoning their guild, to join Arch Queen, and being a supreme douchebag."

"You never know what's going on behind closed doors." Scott added.

"True." Duncan said. "In any case, don't worry Dawn. McLean knows better than to mess with me."

"Thank you, Duncan."

"No problem."

"Hey Duncan!" Tyler could be heard shouting from the entrance.

"You ready dude?" Duncan asked.

"Yes sir!" Tyler again shouted.

"Alright let's head to the bar."

* * *

The four of them, walked through a back entrance to an outside training grounds, and a patio bar at the far end of it.

Once they got into the bar, Duncan quickly jumped on to the table Geoff, and the others were sitting at.

"Hey! What the he-" Mike shouted.

"Attention, all my fellow hunters, and huntresses." Duncan said, as he cut off Mike. "We at Gateway to Hell, have come across a noble warrior, who wishes to join us a member. His name is Tyler Arten, and to all of you I pass the judgement. Do you accept?" Duncan asked.

"Aye!" Nearly everyone in the bar shouted.

"What is thy judgment? Yay, or Nay?"

"Yay!" The bar patrons shouted again.

"Then we shall do what all good guilds do! Lay the game of getting wasted!"

Immediately people began sending drinks over to the group's table. All of them for Tyler.

The game is used to test the mettle of potential new members of a guild. Once the new member has consumed enough alcohol, they are given a series of tasks to complete while drunk, from the patrons of the bar. The tasks test the member's ability, while impaired. It's a very dumb, and barbaric game, but is still played in all guilds... Except for the Fallen Angels.

"What's going on here?" Duncan heard Courtney ask from behind him.

"Nothing, just a little fun." He smirked, and pointed to Tyler, dancing on the bar, for several huntresses.

"Great, another idiot to add to your collection."

"What did I say earlier?" Duncan asked.

"What?" Courtney asked back.

Duncan scowled angrily, then walked up to her, and Courtney began to back up. "Talking bad about my guild."

Courtney, having just realized she was insulting his guild again, quickly tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Duncan, I-I didn't me-"

"Don't worry about it." Duncan smiled, as he cut her off, and bumped her shoulder with his. "Besides I never get to be this close to you in public." Now he smirked, and she punched him in the stomach. "Ow, easy Princess, not so rough."

"Whatever... Jerk." She turned on her heel to walk away, and Duncan followed.

"So, what'd you need to talk with Sera about?" Duncan asked.

"Does it matter?" She countered.

"Kinda."

"Actually it doesn't matter anymore, so I guess I'll tell you... I was going to talk with Sera about going on a hunt she's taking."

"A dragon."

"Precisely."

"But why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because someone already beat me to it." She said disappointed, and crossed her arms.

"Hmm, she didn't say who?"

"No. She said she just invited him, and his guild about an hour ago."

"This wouldn't happen to do with a Thunder Dragon, would it?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm Duncan Wrett. I know everything."

"Yeah sure."

"So, what if I told you I could get you in on that hunt?"

Courtney eyed him questionably. Usually when Duncan did something for her, she had to do something for him, and vice versa.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just want to make you happy."

"What?" Courtney said, in surprise.

"I said, I just want to make you happy."

"What are you getting at Duncan?"

"What? a guy can't do something nice for his g-" He was cut off, when Courtney put her hands on his mouth.

"Shut up!" She whispered harshly, even though no one was near them.

Duncan quickly grabbed her hands, and shoved them away, then frowned.

"Whatever." He said, then turned around to walk back to the bar.

"Duncan." Courtney said.

"What?" He said, still facing towards the bar's direction.

"Duncan, look at me."

He looked up at the sky, and shook his head.

"I've been waiting more than a year now Courtney. I've been looking at you from a distance in public for the same amount of time."

"I know, but..." She didn't finish, because she didn't know what to say to him.

"But what? All I want is some recognition, and to be able to at least walk around together without that fake scowl on your face." Duncan said, then continued walking to the bar.

"Duncan, please not this again. Where did this even come from?"

"Maybe it's cause you just shut me up, and no one is even around." Duncan said, waving his arms.

"Duncan, I don't want to fight right now."

"Fine, I guess I'll go on that hunt alone then."

"What hunt?"

"Sera's Thunder Dragon hunt."

"What!? You're the one who took my spot!?" Courtney screamed.

"I think you mean my spot." Duncan said coldly.

Courtney was angry at Duncan. Angrier than she'd ever been at him.

"You fucking jerk!" She yelled, and pulled her scythe out from its holster on her back, and stood in her attack stance.

"Really? You're gonna attack me right here?"

She swung her scythe at him, but he was able to dodge it. She swung again, but he dodged again.

"Courtney! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled, as he dodged yet another swing.

"First you make me feel like crap earlier, then you take Zoey as a member of your guild, and now you steal my spot on an important dragon hunt." She said, still swinging her scythe.

"You're mad about that!?"

"Of course I am!" She yelled, and swung her scythe again.

After a few more swings, Duncan finally had enough. He grabbed Courtney's scythe by the blade, and pulled it out of her hands.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

"Are you gonna stop?" He asked, and Courtney clenched her fists. "Courtney, are you still feeling like you've lost?"

"Of course I am!"

"Can I at least explain myself?"

"Fine."

"I wanted us to go with Sera together."

"Why would you want that!?"

"So, you can get used to the idea of telling someone."

"How do you know I would've even let you tell Sera?"

"Because I know."

"Well obviously you don't know much, because you would've been dead, if you did."

"Sure, Princess."

Courtney stood silent for a moment, thinking about what Duncan said. "So, you really wanted to take me?" She asked.

"Yes, Princess."

Courtney thought for a moment, but then decided on what to do. "If your guild beats mine in ranking at the end of the year, we can come out with it."

"Seriously!?" Duncan shouted.

"Yes." Courtney said, then grabbed him by the arm, pulled him behind a tree, and kissed him quickly, before letting him go, and walking back into the council building.

Duncan was left in a daze, but eventually pulled himself together, and headed back to the bar, to check on Tyler's drink progress. He was very excited now, and couldn't wait for his next demon request.


	4. Chapter Four: Mysterious Shadow Magic

**AN: To anyone reading Criminal Crisis or Monster Hunters. Would it be better if I started putting updates on a schedule? Right now, I'm just uploading once they're done.**

**To Starryoak: How the hell did you know I was putting some Mike MPD hints in soon?**

* * *

Mysterious Shadow Magic

"I cannot!" Dawn shouted.

"Me either!" Tyler shouted as well.

"Seriously? You're both giving up just like that? When you're in Gateway, you do everything you can to complete the request." Their guild leader said to them calmly.

Duncan had taken the two on a request he took over from Sera to teach them about tactics against monsters. It's a hunt for a giant walker, a dragon that is around twenty feet tall, walks on all fours, and has no wings. It is one of the few weak dragons, even though their size should say otherwise. It's safe to say they both weren't getting the tactics part, and had trouble finding the Dragon's weak point.

"A giant walker's weakness is its underbelly!" He shouted, as Dawn hovered over the dragon, and Tyler fought from the ground.

Tyler ran under the Walker's stomach, and stabbed it in the gut with his blade, causing the Dragon to roar in pain, and blow fire under itself. Tyler quickly ran away, leaving his blade stuck in the Dragon.

"Get the Walker's attention!" Duncan shouted to Dawn.

Dawn reacting to Duncan's command, quickly flew in front of the dragon, and flapped her wings to blow air at its face... It didn't do much, but it got the dragon's attention. The Walker began chasing Dawn, and eventually backed her into a tree. Dawn grabbed on to the tree, fearing that she may die.

Suddenly, Duncan jumped from out of nowhere, and gave the dragon a punch so hard, that it sent a wave of air through the trees, and toppled the dragon to the floor. Duncan jumped on it, aimed Scruffy at its head, and pulled the trigger. Effectively putting the Dragon out of its misery.

* * *

Back in the Gateway to Hell office.

* * *

"So, what did we learn today?" Duncan asked, standing at the center of the main room, while Dawn, and Tyler faced their heads to the ground.

"Umm, to never abandon your guild mates." Tyler answered.

"And?"

"Always be aware of your surroundings." Dawn answered this time.

"Good. Now go eat, and get some rest. You two have had a long day, and we've got tons of training for tomorrow." Duncan told the two, and Tyler sighed. "You got a problem with training, Tyler?"

"Oh! No. No. I'm good." He answered quickly, then left to the dining room.

"What about you, Dawn?" Duncan asked.

"I did not expect the training to be this tough." Dawn said to her Guild Leader.

"That's how we do it in Gateway."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you truly believe what Scott feels?"

"Yeah, I could tell from the beginning, he's got the hots for you Dawn."

"I do not believe so."

"Why not? Can't you read his aura?"

"Yes, but only at certain times, and I must be close to him to do so, but he has been avoiding me entirely."

"Hmm, that's strange. You can read my aura perfectly fine, right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's got something to do with his magic?"

"It is possible."

"I've gotta ask though, why are you even going along with this? I thought you hated him?"

"I am going forth, because you asked me to."

"Well, you don't have to do that, you can do what you want. I just figured Scott might stop being such a tool, if he had a significant other."

"Would you rather I continue this?" Dawn asked.

"I would."

"Then, I will continue, as long as you are certain."

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have sent you to the registrar by yourself. I figured he would follow to make sure you were okay."

"So, you had already planned it out?" The fairy asked.

"Pretty much. C'mon let's go eat." Duncan said, then he, and Dawn walked into the dining room, where the others were all seated at a table.

She really doesn't know it yet, but Dawn feels the same way about Scott, but her dislike of him, and inability to read his aura at any time keeps her from realizing it.

* * *

"Here's dinner." DJ said, as he placed a plate of baked potatoes, and another with turkey legs.

"Hold on guys." Duncan said then stood up. "We haven't given Tyler, and Dawn a proper introduction, since they got here. Everyone line up."

The members of Gateway to Hell lined up in front of Dawn, and Tyler, except for Scott, who was unsurprisingly absent.

"I'm DJ. I'm an enforcer hunter."

"I'm Owen, and I like food."

"Owen." Duncan said.

"I'm an Enforcer hunter too." Owen corrected.

"I'm Trent, I'm a long range hunter, and I play a pretty wicked guitar."

"I'm Gwen, and I'm not actually a hunter, I just work the office."

"I'm Cameron, I'm a scout, and it's nice to meet you two."

"Up until you two came along Cam was the newbie." Duncan said, but then looked around, like he was confused. "Wait a minute. Where's Scott?"

Scott had locked himself in his room, and pretty much cut himself off from everybody for the past day and a half.

Duncan left the dining room, and went up a flight of stairs to a long hallway, where everyone's bedrooms, except for his own, are located. Duncan's bedroom a master room, on the first floor. He walked all the way down the hall, until he came upon a door with the words 'Don't open, Scott inside' painted on it.

Scott heard a knock at his door, but tried to ignore it. Then he heard a bang.

"Go away." He groaned out. He heard four more bangs, and he finally got up from his bed.

"Duncan, go to hell." He shouted, as he banged back on the door.

The banging stopped, and Scott went back to his bed, and relaxed.

*CRACK*

"Oh come on!" Scott shouted.

Duncan smashed his fist into the door, and ripped it off of the hinges.

"So, what you been up to?" Duncan asked calmly, as he dropped the door in the hallway, and walked in.

"Sleeping, until you broke my damn door." Scott said.

"Been avoiding Dawn too?"

"Why would I avoid her?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably because you've been eye banging her ever since you met, without even realizing it."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Keep lying to yourself. I knew you'd keep an eye on her, and I knew you'd stick around, instead of going to the bar."

"Whatever, you don't know shit."

"Like I said, keep lying to yourself." Duncan said, as he walked out of Scott's room, but stopped before leaving. "You're gonna have to admit it eventually." He said, and then walked down the hallway.

Scott was now a nervous wreck. Duncan had pinned him between a rock, and a hard place. That hard place being him admitting he is somewhat attracted to Dawn. He decided to just sleep his nerves off, and quickly went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning.

"Hey asshole. Wake up." Duncan told a sleeping Scott.

"What do you want now?"

"It's morning witch bitch."

"Your point?"

"Get up. We're going to the market, once Zoey, and Mike get here."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I mean, why do I have to go?"

"Oh, because you, and Dawn have a list of things to find."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!" Scott yelled.

Duncan let out a wolf snarl, before grabbing Scott by the shirt, and pulling him out of bed. Scott thinking quickly cast a paralysis spell on Duncan, freezing him in his tracks.

"Scott!" Duncan yelled, as his friend walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go sleep in your king size bed, since it's vacant now." Scott smirked, a trait he learned from Duncan.

Scott walked down the stairs, and into the main office.

"Scott! Hi!" He heard Zoey yell.

He looked over to see Zoey, and Mike standing in the doorway. "Crap. I forgot you were coming."

"Really? I only became a member a few days ago."

"Yeah, uh welcome." He said to the redhead.

"Thanks! Where should I put my stuff?"

"Umm. Gwen!?" Scott shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen." Gwen called out. "Is Zoey here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming." Gwen said, and then walked into the main office. "Hi Zoey, Mike."

"Hi." Zoey said, while Mike said nothing, and had an upset look on his face.

"There's a room right next to my room upstairs, you'll see my name on the door, so it should be the one to the left. I guess you won't be needing help with your luggage." Gwen said, pointing at Mike.

"Yeah, we should be alright." Zoey said, while Mike glared at Gwen. The two walked up the stairs, and into the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Gwen asked.

"He's probably still pissed about Zoey staying here." Scott said.

"It's not like it's the full year." Gwen countered.

* * *

In the room hall, Zoey was having a one sided argument with Mike.

* * *

"What the hell's your problem?" She asked her boyfriend, and he only sent a glare her way. "Don't you look at me like that mister." She told him, then pouted, and began walking faster.

Zoey stopped at her room, after finding Gwen's, but then noticed a door in the middle of the hallway, on the floor. Curiously, she walked to the door, and saw Duncan standing up with his head down.

"Duncan?" She said.

Duncan looked up, and was relieved that someone had found him. "Zoey! Go find Scott!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Zoey said, then ran off, leaving Mike, and Duncan alone together.

Mike stood near the doorway glaring at Duncan.

"You alright?" Duncan asked, but Mike said nothing, and kept glaring. Duncan noticed his eyes seemed unusually sunken in, and his hair was not its usual spiky self. "Look dude, I know you're still bummed about Zoey having to stay here, but it's only three months, you can last that long, can't you?." Duncan finished, and Mike's glare turned into a sadistic smirk, which really freaked Duncan out, but before he could say anything, he heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

"Alright, alright." Scott said, as he entered the room with Zoey, Gwen, and Trent behind him.

"Then do it already!" Gwen yelled.

With a wave of Scott's hand, the spell on Duncan broke, and he was able to control himself, so he decided to exact his revenge. He grabbed Scott by the collar, and threw him, knocking him right into Mike, who hit his head on the wall, and fell to the floor, with Scott on top of him.

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed, and kneeled down next to him.

"Shit." Duncan said. "Is he alright?"

"Scott seems fine." Gwen said, as she helped said spellcaster up.

"Not him, I mean Mike."

"Ughh. My head." Mike said, and then looked around, and focused on Zoey. "Uhh Zoey, where are we?"

"We're at Gateway's guild hall. Did you hit your head that hard?" She asked him.

"I guess so. I don't even remember leaving Vantage."

"Maybe, you should get some rest." Gwen said. "We don't want you to end up hurt because of Duncan." She said, with a glare towards her guild leader.

"Whatever, he's a fallen angel. They're known for their toughness." Duncan said sarcastically.

"I think I'm alright." Mike said, then got up from the floor. "Are we going to the market after all?"

"Uhh, yeah dude." Duncan said.

"Cool." Mike said, as he grabbed Zoey's hand, and walked out of the room, and into Zoey's.

"Okay, something is seriously off about that guy." Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"Earlier, he wouldn't even acknowledge me, he just kept on glaring. Now he looks like he just got back from picking daisies, and playing with bunnies."

"That was kind of a dumb example." Scott said to Gwen.

"She's right." Duncan added. "When Zoey left to get y'all, he just kept staring at me, and had the creepiest smile on his face. He seems like he's back to normal now."

"Should I keep an eye on him?" Trent asked.

"No. Not yet. You've got stuff to get at the market, so don't worry about it for now. I'll watch him, when I get the chance." Duncan said, as he walked out of Scott's room, with everyone else following him.

* * *

In the Blare Market Square, at a restaurant.

* * *

"Are we set with the plan, Noah?" Chris asked his Governor's aid.

"Yes, but how did you even know they'd be here today?"

"Don't worry about that, just do your job."

"It would be easier, if we just took her today."

"With that fleabag's sense of smell, we won't get very far before he realizes she's missing."

"But I could just disorient him with my-"

"Do as your told." Chris cut him off.

"Whatever, let's just do this already."

* * *

Back with Gateway to Hell.

* * *

The group were on their way towards the inner city of Blare, minus Owen who was still asleep in his room. Once arriving at the market district, everyone splintered into smaller groups, to find things they needed personally, or off of a list Duncan provided.

Gwen, and Trent left to a general supply store.

Cameron, Tyler, and Duncan went to the local arms, and armor shop, to pick up a pair of battle goggles, since Cameron's regular glasses are always falling off of his face, and to hopefully find Tyler a weapon he can grasp the concept of.

Zoey, and Mike decided to just look around, since Duncan didn't give them a list.

DJ left to his own personal heaven. A farmer's market.

Scott, and Dawn have a list of pretty much the most random objects you could think of. The list consisted of clothing for Dawn, an assortment of runes, and condoms. Scott winced at the last one, only because he doesn't think Dawn will even know what those are, and she might expect an explanation.

As the two walked around, Dawn was looking into all the shops. Blare is nothing when compared to Vantage, but it had its own charm, especially on the good side of town. She eventually came to a store that sold clothing, and she went in, with Scott begrudgingly following.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" An employee from the shop asked Dawn.

"Umm, yes. I am in of need clothing." Dawn borrowed clothing from Gwen, and although she was grateful, the clothing did not go well with her.

"Hmm, you seem to dress a tad on the dark side. Would you like something similar?"

"Well no, I was thin-"

"We'll look around." Scott cut her off, and she looked at him confused.

* * *

At the arms shop.

* * *

Duncan, and Cameron had successfully gotten the battle goggles at the arms shop, while Tyler was struggling to find a weapon he felt comfortable with.

"Tyler, your perfect weapon is gonna feel just right in your hands, you can't just expect the biggest, and baddest one to be perfect for you." Duncan told his new recruit.

"But it's awesome." Tyler said, while trying to swing a battle axe over his head.

"It's possible he doesn't have a perfect weapon." Cameron said.

"True, but he doesn't basically blend into his surroundings either." Duncan smirked, and Cameron laughed nervously. "That's one of your best traits though." Duncan added.

"I've gotta have a weapon." Tyler said.

* * *

Back with Scott, and Dawn.

* * *

Scott was standing idly by, while Dawn was trying on clothes in a changing room, until he saw Trent run by the shop at a very quick pace.

"What's he running from?" Scott asked himself. "Dawn, when you're done, pay the lady at the front, I'll be right back, stay in this store." He said, and then slipped some money under the door.

"Where are you off to?" She asked, but Scott had already walked out of the shop to follow Trent.

"Scott?" Dawn said, as she walked out of the changing room, with the clothing, and money in her hand.

"Scott?" She called out again.

* * *

"Trent! What the hell are you running from!?" Scott yelled, as he ran after Trent.

He kept on chasing his guild mate, until they finally reached a dead end in an alley.

Trent turned around, but said nothing.

"What are you running from?" Scott asked tiredly.

Trent still said nothing, and Scott was getting angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scott said, and grabbed Trent's collar.

Trent smiled evilly, and his shape began changing. His eyes went white, and his entire form began turning into a shadow. Scott grabbed at its throat, but it faded away from his hands.

Scott stood looking at the smoke the shadow left, as it lingered through his fingers

"Shadow Magic." He said, and snapped his fingers. Electricity began flowing through his hands, and sparks, and lightning began shooting out from them.

He quickly turned around, and shot a few bolts out of the alley, but there was nothing there. This was not a trap, but a distraction.

"Why would someone go through the trouble." He asked himself, as he began walking out of the alley.

* * *

Dawn had now grown worried for Scott. She knew she wouldn't be able to find her way around the city without him, so she decided to look for him right outside the vicinity of the store, so she paid for her clothing, and made her way out.

"Scott?" She called, as she walked through the street.

"Hey." She heard coming from an alley.

"Scott?" She called again, as she walked into the alley.

"Over here." The voice said again, as she continued following it.

Unbeknownst to the fairy, the walls behind her began shifting, closing some paths, and opening others. She eventually lost her way and came to a dead end, much like Scott, but unlike Scott's encounter with the shadow, Dawn was about to meet someone who wanted to see her.

A thin man, with black hair stood against the wall of the dead end, he looked to be of Indian descent, and was wearing a scholar's uniform, and reading a book.

He looked up, and made eye contact with Dawn.

"Hello." He said, then closed his book, and began walking towards her. "I am Noah, and you must be Dawn."

Dawn backed away, and was about to turn and run, when he shouted something that shocked her.

"You're in danger!"

Dawn slowly turned back to face the man, who now stood only a few feet away from her.

"How am I in danger?" She asked.

"You're part of Duncan Wrett's guild, are you not?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"You must caution yourself then. If you do not leave the guild soon, you will end up being sold as a pet to a high society tycoon in the illegal underground monster trade, and the one who will sell you is the wolf himself."

"You are a liar." Dawn said, as her nerves began tensing up from receiving this new information.

"I have been watching Duncan Wrett for some time now. He used to be a student at the university, but was kicked out, after he stole a dragon egg from a professor. Do you know why he stole that egg?"

"W-Why?"

"So he could sell it for an easy profit. Duncan Wrett is a lecherous, and evil being, and he cannot be trusted, along with his entire crew."

"How am I to know you are telling the truth?"

"You can ask him yourself, he will openly admit to it. Please, if you do not heed my warning, you are destined for a terrible future of enslavement."

"B-But he saved me from a demon, and asked me to join his guild."

"That how it starts, and then before you know it, you're being shipped to another part of Clandia, in a cage. Just think about leaving them soon, also keep what I have told you, and my identity to yourself, unless you would like to incur the wrath of The Beast of Blare." Noah said, and walked through a path away from Dawn. "Walk back the way you came, and look to the left." He shouted, before dissapearing at a turn.

Dawn stood in the same spot for several minutes, trying to process what Noah had told her. After finally pulling herself out of her thoughts, she used Noah's instructions to get out of the now normal alley, and bumped into Scott.

"Dawn! Where the hell have you been?" He asked worriedly, but tried to mask it with anger.

"I-I was searching for you."

"Well... Just listen to me, and stay put next time." He said, as he grabbed her hand, and began walking towards the others, who were waiting outside of the shop Dawn was previously in.

"What about the other items on our list?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll get them next time... Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're shaking like crazy. What happened?"

"I was simply lost, and afraid I would not be found."

"Alright." Scott said, and tried to let go of her hand, but she held on to him. He looked down at her, and found she was staring at him worriedly. Sensing her discomfort he squeezed her hand, but looked away disgustedly, even though butterflies were dancing around in his stomach now.

Dawn found his grip comforting, even though the things Noah told her were still on her mind. She needed someone she could trust, and decided Scott could be that someone, though she would have to watch what she said still, since he is Duncan's best friend. She smiled as they walked hand in hand, behind the rest of Gateway.

"Scott?" Dawn said.

"Yeah?"

"Has Duncan ever stolen a monster egg?"

"Who told you that?"

"Umm well... I heard it from a conversation two women were having when I passed by, while searching for you."

"Hmm, yeah he did before, but it was only once."

Dawn felt her nerves calm, once Scott told her that, but she still had a prevailing feeling that Noah's information would still need to be considered, because she realized she didn't really know much about her guild mates.

* * *

The Governor, and Noah were back at McLean Manor, Chris's giant mansion, built on the outskirts of Vantage City.

"So, everything go according to the plan?" McLean asked.

"Yeah, of course it did." Noah responded.

"Watch that attitude, dude." McLean told his aid.

"Sorry, yes it went accordingly, your highness." Noah said sarcastically.

"You know you're a douchebag right?"

"I've been told." Noah remarked.

"And that's exactly why I keep you around." McLean said excitedly, as he opened a door to a basement of sorts, and walked in, with Noah behind him.

**AN: Where did the shadow come from? Why did the alley transform? What's that basement of sorts? The first two are kinda obvious, the last one is not. Also I think we all know what's up with Mike. Next chapter is The Thunder Dragon Hunt with Sera.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Thunder Dragon

**AN: So I've decided that starting next week I will try to update both of my stories on Tuesdays regardless of the time, but the next chapter of Criminal Crisis isn't done yet, so it'll just be Monster Hunters today. If anyone has an idea for a fic they think I could be good at writing just let me know. Also Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates that stuff, I celebrate but surprisingly I'm not big on it. Also again, let me know of any errors. I had to type most of this on my iPod. since my Mac was incapacitated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD, or Monster Hunter.**

* * *

Monster Hunters Chapter Five 5

* * *

"Alright guys, take care of the place while we're gone." Duncan told his guild, as he, and Tyler began walking down the road that leads out of Blare.

Duncan, and Tyler were leaving for Vantage City, where they will meet with Sera, and Courtney, then travel to Southern Clandia in Sera's airship, the Wayward Beast.

An airship is a form of transportation that can come in all manner of shapes, and sizes, and is powered by steam, or magic. Professionally built airships are usually only owned by the elite, and wealthy of Clandia, while others must build their own. Sera's is one of the finest airships built, as it was designed by Wrett Industries. Yup, you heard that right. Duncan's father designed the ship himself.

Everyone who saw the two off walked back into the guild office, to see Zoey, looking seemingly distressed

"Gwen! Have you seen Mike?" Zoey shouted.

"Umm no, what's wrong?" Gwen asked back.

"I woke up this morning, and he was gone already, he didn't even wake me up to tell me he was leaving, or anything!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's around, he wasn't supposed to leave for a few days right?"

"YES!"

"Stop shouting!" Scott yelled at Zoey.

"C'mon Zoey, I'll help you find him." Gwen said, as she pulled Zoey up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

Gwen had decided the first place to check would be the bathroom, since he's a dude, and that's often where you can find them, if they've gone missing.

"Gwen?" Zoey said.

"Yeah?" Gwen said back.

"Something weird happened last night."

"What?"

"Well, Mike, and I were getting a little uuh… Frisky last night, and when we went to bed, I jumped on him, and he hit his head on the wall-"

"Again?" Gwen cut her off.

"Yeah, but then he was so cold to me. He basically pushed me aside, then rolled over, and went to sleep."

"That's a bit of a dick move." Gwen said. "Maybe he was just mad about hitting his head again."

"I don't know, but it felt like he's someone completely different. I'm just so worried about him."

"Mike's a big boy Zoey, I'm sure he's fine. He probably just went home already."

"I hope so."

"If you want, we can go into town, and use the communication rune they have at the spellcaster's shop. We don't have one of our own, because Duncan broke it."

"Yeah, if that's okay with you... Wait, why did he break it?"

"I don't know, he was mad about something, and crushed it in his hand."

A communication rune is basically Clandia's version of a cellphone. It's only drawbacks are the high price, and the fact that a wizard must enchant it every once in a while to keep it working.

Duncan was mad over a fight he had with Courtney, while talking with her through the rune. They tend to do that a lot.

* * *

A few hours later, the duo of Tyler, and Duncan had arrived to the outskirts of Vantage City, when they spotted something lying along the side of the road.

"What's that?" Tyler asked pointing at the object mostly covered by grass.

"Hmm." Duncan said, as he walked over to whatever it is, and kicked it.

"Ughh. Oww." The thing spoke.

"Huh?" Duncan said, and then kicked it again.

"Can you stop." It spoke again.

"Mike?" Duncan responded.

"Wha?" Mike said, as he got up from the ground, holding his head.

"What are you doing out here?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. Ow, my head hurts. Where am I?"

"You're about two hundred yards from Vantage, dude."

"What!? Really!? Where's Zoey!?"

"Relax. Zoey is back at the Gateway House. What the hell are you doing out here?" Duncan asked him.

"I don't know, I don't even remember going to sleep last night."

"Don't tell me you got shit faced, and walked all the way here?"

"No! I didn't drink at all." Mike answered.

"Maybe you're sleep walking." Tyler said.

"That could happen, but I don't think he could sleepwalk all the way from Blare." Duncan said.

"I've gotta get back to Zoey!" Mike said, as he got up, and tried to run back down the road.

"Hold on dude." Duncan said, as he grabbed Mike's shirt by the collar.

"Let me go!" Mike yelled struggling to get out of Duncan's grip.

"You're right outside your home, it'd be stupid to go all the way back. Just use your guild's rune, to talk with her."

"Uhh, but we don't have a Comm Rune." Tyler noted.

"It's cool, he can just call with the arms shop owner, and they'll send it to Gwen through an errand boy." Duncan said. "What do you think Mike?"

"Uhh, I guess, as long as she knows I'm alright."

"Cool, then you can come with us to slay a Thunder Dragon."

"What!? Y'all are hunting a Thunder Dragon?"

"Yup. Courtney didn't tell you?"

"She's probably pissed that you're going, and she isn't."

"Oh, Courtney is going alright."

"Huh?"

"I said, she's going on the hunt too, along with myself, Sera, and Tyler here. She didn't tell you?"

"No. She never tells us about her solo hunts."

"Well then, I'm officially inviting you."

"Yeah sure, but I just need to send that message first."

"Sure thing."

The trio began walking to the entrance of Vantage City, and once arriving at the gate, Tyler walked up to an older looking guard.

"Hey Luther." Tyler said to the guard.

"How's the monster hunting going?" Luther said back.

"Good, we're leaving to take on a Thunder Dragon."

"Well good luck to you then boy, I'll be praying for your success, just so I don't have to find another guard that I actually like."

"Cool, it'll be about two days."

"Yeah, I know, I read your off time request." Luther said, as Mike, Duncan, and Tyler walked through the gate.

* * *

They spotted Courtney, and Sera standing outside the Wayward Beast on the airship dock, past the entrance to Vantage. Sera looking calm, while Courtney looked annoyed.

"Took you long enough." Courtney said, as the three walked up. "Why are they with you?"

"We found Mike outside of town, unconscious, and Tyler's here because I figure it'd be good for him to have some experience with a real monster."

* * *

In reality, Tyler promised Duncan a percentage of his Guard wages, in return for bringing him on the hunt.

* * *

"He doesn't even have a weapon." Courtney countered, as she looked for any signs of a weapon on Tyler's person.

"It right here." Duncan said, as he handed Tyler his own sword. Courtney simply glared, then turned her attention to Mike

"Why are you even here? I thought you were staying with Zoey for the week?" Courtney asked Mike.

Duncan was about to speak, but was cut off by Mike. "I must've sleepwalked all the way back home." He said, and laughed nervously, then looked at Duncan, who only shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just head out already." Courtney said, as she walked up the ramp to the ship.

"What's her problem?" Duncan asked Sera.

"She seems to be upset about something, but she paid me no mind, and simply stood there." Sera answered.

"Kinda disrepectful, especially when in the presence of a council member." Duncan said. "I'll see what's got her panties in a knot." He said, as he walked up the ramp as well.

"I suppose you should, we need to have our wits about us." Sera said.

"Uhh Ms. Lioness?" Mike said.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a Comm Rune?"

"Of course, that is an essential item. Come along, it's in the control room." Sera said, as she walked up the ramp, with Mike, and Tyler in tow.

* * *

"So. Any reason for your anger, Princess?" Duncan asked, as he walked alongside Courtney through a passenger quarters hallway.

"You know exactly what I'm angry about."

"And that would be?"

"Telling Sera."

"Aww come on, you seemed fine with it two weeks ago."

"That was before it settled in."

"What settled in?"

"The fact that I'm going to be ridiculed for having you as a boyfriend."

"I don't see the problem."

"I am a top ranked hunter, remember?"

"Yeah."

"So, according to the general hunter community, I should be courted by someone who is a little more on my level."

"I guess that's true, even though it shouldn't matter what others think, but I know one place where I'm above you."

"And where would that be?"

"In the bedroom." He smirked, and she slapped him.

"Ow, what was the for?"

"Pig." She said simply, as she quickened her pace.

"C'mon Princess, you can't stay mad at me through this whole trip."

"I can, and will." She said, then walked into a quarters, leaving Duncan exasperated.

* * *

In the control room, Sera was sitting in the pilot seat, while Tyler stood by her, and Mike left Zoey a message on the Comm Rune.

"Are we ready to go?" Duncan asked, as he walked into the control room.

"Yes, but we are waiting on Mike, so the magic propulsion system does not interfere with his message." Sera told Duncan.

"Oh! I'm all done." Mike said.

"Then let us be off." Sera responded.

Sera flipped two switches, and pushed a shifter up. The ship began to shake, and the magic could be heard building up under it, as it ascended into the sky.

"Uhh Sera?" Duncan asked, as he looked around, and noticed several crash seats with belts, and straps.

"Yes?"

"This isn't Speed magic is it?"

"Not at all." Sera said, as she strapped herself in. "It is a combination of Air, and Speed magic."

"What!?" Tyler, Mike, and Duncan yelled in unison.

The ship took off in a blaze of light, faster than any ship has ever gone.

* * *

Sera had the propulsion system upgraded by an elder wizard from eastern Clandia just for this trip.

* * *

Mike was knocked unconscious as he, and Tyler were pinned to the wall because of the speed, and Duncan was having a hard time staying on his feet.

* * *

Courtney was in the middle of changing into her under gear, when the ship took off, and she was planted to the wall, with no clothes on.

"Duncan!" She yelled.

Duncan heard her, with his sensitive hearing, and began trudging slowly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked slowly, but Duncan didn't answer, and went through the doorway.

Duncan struggled to walk along the walls to get to Courtney's quarters.

Once he arrived he saw her pinned to the wall, like the others, but she was naked.

"What the hell?" He said.

"Don't look!" She yelled.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Close your eyes!" She yelled.

"Fine." Duncan said, as he closed his eyes, and used his sense of smell to find her.

He walked over to her, and accidentally grabbed her tit.

"Ughh! Duncan!" She screamed.

"Sorry." He said, then grabbed her arm, and strapped her into the crash seat in the room, then threw her shirt at her to cover herself.

* * *

Four hours later they arrived in Southern Clandia.

Sera landed the ship, and immediately went outside to see the land covered in white. Duncan, and Courtney tried to wake up Mike, and eventually he opened his eyes, and seemed confused at first, but then smiled, and got up.

* * *

Some parts of Southern Clandia have been plagued by a perpetual snowstorm for the past four hundred years. Twelve powerful wizards covered the land with snow to weaken the first generation Drake, also known as the Sun Dragon. All Drakes are descended from the Sun Dragon, which was believed to have been alive for more than a thousand years, but none of it's descendants have ever been as powerful.

The wizards successfully weakened the dragon, and supposedly destroyed it, because it has not been seen since, although some people believe it may still be alive somewhere. The wizards however suffered an unforeseen consequence of their plan. Their combined magic created an everlasting winter in most of the region, which can be easily recognized by snow lines.

Snow lines are the edge of an area that the everlasting winter affects, once you step right outside this line, depending on the season outside of the affected area, it can go from snow, and clouds to green grass, and sunshine.

* * *

Everyone geared up, and headed out, except for Duncan, who was actually wearing less than what he was when they arrived.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Courtney asked.

"Something about the snow just makes me feel right at home." He said, then he started running, and rolling around in the snow, while howling.

As the rest of the group began walking through the plateau, Courtney noticed something odd about the area.

"Sera?" She said.

"What is it?" Sera said, and appeared to be a bit distressed.

"Have you noticed that there doesn't seem to be a single animal here?"

"I have, and I fear we may have to face our target much sooner than expected." Sera said, while Duncan was still running, and howling.

"Duncan! Shut up!" Courtney yelled.

Duncan howled again, but this time he was answered by a roar.

"What the hell?" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's here." Sera said, as she pulled out her longbow, Lion's Bane.

* * *

A special bow created specifically for her. It has three interchangeable forms. Long shot form is its normal form. Air strike form features a foot pedal, and is aimed into the sky to hit targets miles away using jet propelled arrows. Artillery form is a shoulder mounted heavy assault form that features large explosive missile like arrows, although this form has rarely been seen.

* * *

"Shit." Duncan said as he pulled out Scruffy, and then another roar erupted through the sky.

The sky itself began shimmering with light, and Sera pulled her shield from her back.

"Everyone get behind me!" Sera yelled, and Courtney, Tyler, and Mike did as she said. Duncan was too busy climbing a tree to get a view on the target to hear Sera.

A flash of light blasted through the air. "AHHHHH!" Duncan yelled, then fell from the tree. This was an attack by the dragon called Lightning Sky, which sends a wave of Lightning magic through the air, electrocuting any living thing in its radius.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled, as she tried to run to him, but was met with a magic force field. The power of Sera's shield creates a dome of magic energy, that protects those within it from any attack.

The flash faded, as did the force field. "Run!" Sera yelled, and pushed Courtney, to keep her from going after Duncan. "I will get Duncan!"

Sera ran towards the tree Duncan fell from, but only found Scruffy. She picked up the weapon, and ran to catch up with the others, as the Dragon's roars got closer, and lighting began shooting up from the hill that was ahead of the plateau.

Sera caught up with the others, and tossed Duncan's gun at Tyler.

"Where is he!?" Courtney yelled.

"I don't know! He wasn't there." Sera answered.

They kept running until they got to a mountain side, and felt as if they had gotten away from the dragon for the time being.

"Okay, we need to formulate a plan of attack." Sera said, and Courtney looked around worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"What about Duncan?" She said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Duncan is resilient. He must be out there somewhere." Sera said.

"But he wouldn't leave Scruffy behind." Tyler said, as he held up the weapon.

"We have to find him!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay. Tyler, and Mike you two stay here, and send us a signal if you see the dragon, at this elevation it might not realize you are here, if it remains low to the ground."

"That's a big if." Mike said.

"Let's go Courtney." Sera said, as she began running down the mountainside, with Courtney following.

* * *

Sera, and Courtney came upon the plateau, and rested for a moment, but they were disturbed by another roar from the dragon. It seemed to be close, and was more than likely approaching them.

"Ughh! I knew we couldn't trust those idiots!" Courtney yelled. "And where was that damn signal!?"

"No time! Run!" Sera exclaimed.

The two started to run again, but were cut off by a lightning bolt. The flash of light blinded the two, and once they regained their vision, they saw there floating before them, was their target. The legendary Thunder Dragon.

* * *

Its form is reminiscent of a Chinese dragon, except for its golden color, and constant lighting bolts peaking out from its back.

* * *

The dragon charged at the two, and they narrowly dodged its attack. Then it sent out several shockwaves, and Courtney ducked out of their range, while Sera used her shield to block them.

Courtney readied her scythe, and charged the dragon. The dragon reared itself up, and turned to whip her with its tail, but Courtney dodged, and was able to slash a small part of its foot.

The dragon roared at Courtney, and the horns on its head began glowing. The dragon opened its mouth, and blew lightning breath at the guild leader. Courtney was caught off guard, and had no time to react.

Suddenly ran Sera up in front of Courtney, and blocked the lightning breath with her shield's force field. However the dragon did not relent, and continued its breath, weakening the shield's power, along with Sera's strength, and the energy hitting the force field reacted negatively, and began to over flow the shield causing an explosion.

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes, to see Sera unconscious beside her, and the dragon's horns glowing again. It reared it's head up, and blasted the lighting out of its mouth.

But then a silver, white, and green blur appeared, and before Courtney knew what was happening, she and Sera had been moved out of the way of the dragon's breath.

He had saved her.

Standing at more than nine feet tall, with silver, and white fur, along with a green mohawk on its head. The creature that saved her, and Sera was a werewolf.

"D-Duncan?" Courtney asked worriedly, as she looked up at her savior.

"Of course. Who'd you expect hot stuff?" The werewolf said, then smirked.

* * *

Back with Tyler, and Mike.

"Huh? Where do you think the dragon could be?" Tyler asked as he looked down the other side of the mountain with his back turned from Mike. "It couldn't have come this way, right?"

However Mike didn't answer, he simply grinned devishly at Tyler.

"Dude?" Tyler called, but then Mike pushed him over the cliff. "AHHHHH!" He screamed, as he fell.

A crash could be heard, and the scream stopped. Mike's smile faded into a glare, and he simply walked away.

* * *

**AN: Holy Crap! That ending felt too dark, and I'm the one who wrote it! Dear god. I might've already pissed off a bunch of DxC fans with Criminal Crisis, and now I might piss off a bunch of Tyler fans with this. Mike is a son of bitch... Can I say that?**


	6. Chapter Six: Tyler's Weapon

**AN: So, Tuesdays are now a bust for me, since I'll be working on that day now too. I swear I always get busy around NYE, but never have I been asked if I wanted a residency at a club (where I was originally only booked for one night) because they just fired their resident DJ two hours before the show. So Sundays will definitely be the day for updates to both Criminal Crisis, and Monster Hunters**

* * *

I do not own TD or Monster Hunters.

Chapter Six: Tyler's Weapon

* * *

"Tyler."

"Huh? Who was that?" Tyler said, as he looked around, but found he was surrounded by darkness.

"Tyler. Follow my voice." The voice said again.

Tyler hesitated to follow the voice. He felt that the voice may be a malicious enemy, and decided he needed to figure out where he was, and escape. He began feeling around to grasp his surroundings, and came upon a what felt like the handle to a dagger without a blade, but it had a metallic feel to it, and there were 5 holes along its side.

"Tyler!" The voiced yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Tyler shouted back.

"Do not be daft, boy. I am only trying to help you."

"I don't even know what you are!" Tyler shouted again.

"The object in your hand. Hold it up to your mouth, and blow."

"What is this thing?" Tyler asked.

"Just do as I say." The voice said calmly.

Tyler held the object up to his mouth, and did as the voice commanded. When he blew, his fingers felt as if they were moving on there own, and covered two of the holes, creating a enchanting song. The object in Tyler's hand was a flute.

Tyler began playing an entire song on the flute without even knowing how in the first place. Once his song was done, the flute began glowing faintly at first, and then blasted a golden light throughout the surroundings of what turned out to be an underground cavern. He had broken through to the cavern, and the snow covered the hole he had made.

"Ahhhhh!" Tyler screamed, as he spotted something at the end of the cavern that sent chills down his spine. Crouched in the corner of the cavern, and still around twenty feet high, a red dragon sat staring at Tyler

"Quiet boy." The dragon spoke, and Tyler calmed down. "You need not be afraid. I am what you humans call the Sun Dragon."

"Aren't you the dragon that terrorized this area a long time ago?" Tyler asked carefully, so as to not anger the dragon.

"Yes, but I no longer desire to destroy humans. I have been stuck here for four centuries, and over this time I have come to realize that were it not for my hatred of humans, I would still be roaming the earth as I pleased. I am reformed, and I wish to be as dragons should be. Alongside their master. Tyler, I have chosen you to be my master."

"Why me?"

"It is not mere chance that you fell into this cavern. It is fate set in motion, and fate has made you a Dragon Master at birth. Your name in Tyler Arten, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Your ancestor is Elana D'Artenius, a woman who lived a thousand years ago, she was my original master. She, and several others were the first Dragon Masters, and rode us as if we were their steeds into battle in defense of Clandia. Sadly, a jealous king lured the original Dragon Masters to his castle, under the guise of a celebration for their accomplishments, and brutally slaughtered them."

"Is that why you hated humans?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, exactly. I despised and hated humans for that reason, and over time my hatred became second nature."

"Then what the hell is this thing?" Tyler said pointing at the glowing flute.

"That is the key to summoning me. The song you played will eventually be easy for you to repeat without the use of my magic. Simply play the song, and my power will be at your disposal.

"Why have you been here this whole time? Are you stuck or something?"

"I was frozen in time, and drained of nearly all of my magic, but coming in contact with you has restored some of my power." The Dragon said, as he began to rise up to its full height of fifty feet. "I will do what I can to escape this place."

"Now, I need you to play the song as best you can without my magic, so we can escape this damned place."

"But I can't play this thing."

"You are a dragon master, and that flute is your weapon. You can play it, it is in your blood."

"Okay, I'll try." Tyler put his "weapon" up to his mouth, and tried playing it. The first few notes came out wrong, but after reseting his hands, he began playing a decent melody.

"Good. Now play something a little more complex." The dragon said, and Tyler nodded, while still playing the flute, and increasing his note usage. After a moment of playing, the dragon began glowing faintly like the flute.

"Cover your head!" The dragon bellowed out to Tyler, before rearing it's head up, and blasting a fire ball at the ceiling of the cavern. The cavern began falling to pieces, and Tyler was quickly swept up by the dragon, and place on its back. The dragon then spread its wings, and rocketed through the top of the cavern. Tyler held onto the dragon for dear life, but fell off anyway.

"Ahhhh!" Tyler screamed, before the dragon swept under him, and he landed on its back.

"Holy crap, you're fast!" Tyler yelled.

"This is not even my fastest." The dragon said, then folded the tips of its wings, and increased its speed.

* * *

Duncan, and the Thunder Dragon.

* * *

Duncan stood his ground with his back arched, and staring intently at the dragon. The two monsters locked eyes with each other, and a stand off ensued. The Thunder Dragon tried to scare the werewolf by using its roar, but Duncan was not intimidated. A quick as a flash the Thunder Dragon charged at the werewolf, but Duncan easily dodged it. The two then resumed their standoff, until Duncan responded to the attack, with a charge of his own, running on all fours. The dragon attempted to strike Duncan with its tail, but the wolf was too fast for it. Duncan was able to climb up the dragon's neck, and punched it square in the jaw, while simultaneously launching himself off of it. The Thunder Dragon appeared to be weakened by the attack, but quickly straightened itself up, and went on the offensive. The Thunder Dragon began charging Duncan repeatedly, and Duncan answered with a dodge, however Duncan had not noticed the dragon's horns glowing, and was caught off guard by a sudden lighting blast. He couldn't dodge the blast completely, and was hit in the arm.

Duncan was knocked to the floor, and seemed frightened by his predicament, as the dragon neared him... Then he smirked. The dragon became distracted by a noise coming from behind it, and when it turned its head, a large explosion consumed it.

Sera had awoken, then quickly grabbed, and transformed Lion's Bane into its artillery form. She aimed the massive weapon, then fired once the monster placed its gaze on her, causing the explosion around the dragon.

The legend of the Thunder Dragon is almost only a legend now, thanks to the collaborative efforts of Duncan, and Sera. The once mighty creature now lay a quivering, scorched, and bloody mess, a far cry from its usual menacing demeanor. As Duncan stood at its head, now in his normal form, with his returned Scruffy aimed, the sound of an explosion emanated through the sky.

"What the fuck was that!?" Duncan exclaimed.

Then a roar was heard. Sera, who at the moment was helping Courtney bandage a wound on her arm, simply looked above the plateu.

Flying towards them at a break neck speed, was a drake that was much larger than normal.

"It can't be." Sera said.

"What is it!?" Courtney asked. "That can't be a drake, it's too big!"

"It's the Sun Dragon." Sera said in shock.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna kill it!" Duncan shouted, as he pointed Scruffy at the Sun Dragon.

Suddenly the dragon dived down, and landed near the three warriors.

"Hey guys!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler?" Duncan asked.

"Yup." Tyler said, as he jumped down from behind the dragon's wing.

"Why the hell are you riding that thing!?" Duncan yelled.

"Do not yell at my master." The dragon said to Duncan.

Duncan looked at Tyler, and the dragon, then at Courtney, and Sera. "Okay, so I'm not just hearing shit, and this dragon just spoke?" Duncan said, pointing at the monster. Courtney, and Sera only stood still, and wide eyed, staring at the dragon.

"These are your friends?" The Dragon asked its master.

"Yeah, they were hunting a Thunder Dragon." Tyler said.

"I hope its death was justified." The dragon said.

"Tyler." Duncan said to his guild mate.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you with a talking dragon?"

"Oh. I fell through a cavern, and ended up meeting the big dude here. Long story short, turns out my ancestor used to ride, and battle with dragons a long time ago. She was a Dragon Master, and so am I." Tyler explained.

"Umm okay..."

"What was that?" Tyler asked suddenly, as he heard a faint noise.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"What is it master?" The dragon asked as well.

"Okay, that's seriously starting to freak me out." Duncan said.

"Shut up." Tyler said, as he tried to listen for the noise again.

"Help me." A faint voice called out to Tyler.

"Hello?" Tyler said.

"Please help me." The voice said again.

"Ahh yes, that is a dragon speaking to you in our native tongue. It's called Dragon's ear, an ability only Dragon Masters have that allows you to understand our language." The Sun Dragon looked over at the severely injured Thunder Dragon. "There she is." It said, as it, and Tyler began walking over to the Thunder Dragon. "All is well my child, do not fret." The dragon said to the other. "Master, please play the flute."

"Uhh okay." Tyler said, then pulled out the flute from under his armor.

"What the-HAHA-hell is-HA-that?" Duncan asked, while laughing, but quickly stopped when the Sun Dragon sent him a glare.

Tyler began playing a song, and his dragon used its magic to control his fingers.

A glow began appearing around the Thunder Dragon, and miraculously its wounds began healing.

"How in the hell is he doing that?" Duncan asked no one in particular.

Tyler's hand placement shifted, and began playing another song. the Thunder Dragon began shrinking, and kept on until it was only three feet in length.

"What happened to it?" Courtney asked. "Why is it all cute now?"

"It has shifted to its base form, meant for bringing a dragon into smaller areas, and conserving energy." The four warriors turned to look at the the Sun Dragon, who had also shrunk down to its base form.

The now base form Thunder Dragon floated over to Tyler, and began nuzzling its head against his shoulder.

"Uhh. What's wrong with this thing?" Tyler asked.

"You healed it, and changed it to its base form. Therefore it views you as its master now."

"I can be the master of other dragons?" Tyler asked.

"If you choose so, but none can gain as much power from you as I can."

"Okay, so Tyler is a Dragon Master, and now he's got a dragon that was thought to be dead for the past four hundred years as a pet." Duncan said. "I'm actually not surprised as I thought I would be. It's probably because that mother fucker almost fried my brain!" Duncan shouted, and pointed at the Thunder Dragon, and the now tiny creature hid behind Tyler to avoid Duncan's harsh tirade.

"I did not mean to hurt him, I only did what comes naturally. Protecting my territory." The Thunder Dragon said to Tyler, from behind him.

"She didn't mean it! She was only protecting her territory." Tyler defended.

"Ughh. Tyler, we have to kill that thing if we're gonna finish this request."

"Not necessarily." Sera spoke, as she walked up.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said.

"The request stated to eliminate the threat. If Tyler is in control of the Thunder Dragon, then there is no longer a threat." Sera said. "Although, we will not receive any rank improvements, because we did not actually kill the dragon." She added.

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what. Fuck it. Keep the damn lizard." He said.

"I just noticed Mike isn't here." Courtney said.

"I'm right here!" Mike shouted, as he ran up to everyone. "I lost Tyler, and I started looking for him in the woods, but I came down this way, and hid in the bush, when I saw the dragon."

"Well alright, looks like everyone's plus two are here." Duncan replied. "Let's get the hell out of this frozen dump."

"I seem to recall someone saying they felt right at home?" Courtney said slyly.

"Whatever." Duncan responded.

* * *

The group headed back to the Wayward Beast, and boarded at once.

Tyler, and Mike both went to a passenger's quarters to get some rest, along with the dragons, while Courtney, and Duncan joined Sera in the control room.

"So Sera." Duncan started.

"Yes?" Sera responded.

"Courtney, and I have something to tell you."

"Let me go first, you two will be the first to know this, so do not repeat what you are about to hear. The reason I decided to bring members of other guilds on this quest, is because in two weeks the council will be announcing their plans to name a successor to Tauren's seat at the end of the year, by using the ranking system."

"WHAT!?" Duncan, and Courtney shouted.

"Yes, the warrior in the top position overall will become a member of the Council's Leaders, but now this hunt seems to have gone to waste, since we didn't kill the dragon. Still, do not let anyone know… What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, Courtney, and I ha-"

"Have decided that he may want to have his guild absorbed into the Fallen Angels in the future!" Courtney cut him off, then grabbed his hand, and pulled him out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" Duncan said upset.

"I'm sorry, I just panicked." Courtney responded.

"Does this have something to do with the successor?"

"Yeah. I want to wait until then."

"Why!?"

"I just do, okay."

"What's your reason?"

"I want to see what's going to happen. The council naming a successor can cause a lot of problems, and I don't want something to happen to either of us, while we're out in the open with our relationship."

"It's just Sera though."

"Please Duncan, for me?" Courtney said, as she tiptoed, and kissed him.

Duncan stared at her for a few moments, before exhaling. "Fine. but you owe me."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." He smirked, while looking her up, and down.

"No."

"Why not? It's been so damn long!"

"I said no."

"Oh Sera!"

"Shut up!" She shouted, and clamped her hands on his mouth. "Fine, my room in ten minutes." She said, and he smirked again.

* * *

**AN:Once again Sundays will now be the day for updates. I'm not trying to use my work as an excuse, I am just being honest. I set a day for updates, and I failed so, I apologize for my ineptitude.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Fights and the Waltz Pt1

**AN: So this might be a really long chapter, but I swear it's worth it just to read this first part. Also, I've got an idea for another DxC ****fic, but I'm afraid I won't have time for it, I'm thinking about just posting the first chapter as a one shot, and then maybe passing it along to someone else to continue it. If anyone wants the idea just message me. It's about a friendless Courtney receiving a mirror with Duncan trapped in it, and he helps her gain some confidence, and friends.**

Chapter Seven: Fights, and the Waltz Part 1

I don't own the TD Series, or Monster Hunters.

* * *

"Ouch! Duncan! Don't bite down." Courtney said, with a little pain in her voice.

Sera had decided to take the trip home at a normal pace, and Duncan took advantage of that.

He, and Courtney were enjoying a little "quality time" before having to separate when they arrive back home... Or they were trying to enjoy it at least.

"I'm sorry princess, your neck just looks so good." Duncan said, as he began thrusting a bit.

"Ow. Duncan, my back still hurts." Courtney complained.

"You seemed fine earlier."

"Yeah, but I didn't have you working in."

"Okay, I'll slow down."

"Ow, Ughh! Forget it!"

"What's wrong now?"

"I can't enjoy it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hurting all over, even down there." She said, as she crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Maybe I'm just that good." Duncan smirked.

"Sure Duncan."

"Whatever then." Duncan said, then pulled himself away from Courtney, and got out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still holding herself.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. We've got about six hours before we get back home." He said, as he got dressed.

"Can you get me an apple?"

"I guess."

Duncan headed out of the room towards the kitchen, and along the way saw Tyler walking back to his room with the two dragons in tow.

"Hey Tyler." Duncan said.

"Hey Duncan! Guess what!"

"Uhh... What?"

"I get to name the dragons!"

"Okay, that's great Tyler."

"Yeah, I've already named the Sun Dragon. His name is Sunny."

"Seems reasonable."

"I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the Thunder Dragon though."

"How about Bolt?" Duncan suggested.

Tyler thought for a minute. "Hmm. I like it! Thanks boss!" Tyler said, as he walked into his quarters.

Duncan continued his walk, and finally got to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, and didn't see anything that he wanted to eat, so he grabbed two apples, and made his way back towards Courtney's room. On the way back he heard a voice coming from one of the other rooms. It sounded like Mike, but then it didn't. It was like he was talking to himself.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am in control, and I will do a I please."

Duncan put his ear against the door to hear what he was saying more clearly.

"But they're my friends. You can't just do this."

"They are not your friends."

Duncan didn't understand what what was being discussed, but he picked up on something that disturbed him a little.

Two distinct voices.

Mike speaking with two different voices was definitely strange, and Duncan knew he needed to figure out what was going on with him.

As he was about to knock on the door, he felt a stinging sensation in his other hand with the apples.

"What the hell!?" He shouted, and dropped the apples.

Turns out it was Bolt biting Duncan's finger, then she, and Sunny took off with the apples.

"You fucking lizards!" He shouted at the two mini dragons, as they went into Tyler's quarters.

"Apples! Thanks guys!" Duncan could hear Tyler shout out.

Duncan turned around to see the door wide open, and Mike staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Uhh what?" He played dumb.

"I said, what are you doing?" Mike repeated.

"Well, I was on my way back to my room, when those damn lizards bit me, and took my apples."

"Oh alright." Mike smiled, then closed the door.

Duncan exhaled loudly, and suddenly Mike's door shot open, except now he looked like he had a huge chip on his shoulder, and his eyes were sunken in a bit.

Duncan recognized this look. It was the same one Mike had when Zoey left to get Scott back at the Gateway House.

"You alright?" Duncan asked, just like the first time.

The creepy smile made its way into Mike's face, but this time he spoke.

"Yeah. I'm doing just fine." He said slyly, and in a different voice.

"Alright then, see ya later." Duncan said, then walked away, and into Courtney's room.

"Where's my apple?" Courtney asked.

"Uhh. Sorry, I forgot." Duncan said, as he sat down on the bed.

"Ughh." She huffed, and pouted.

Duncan quickly drifted off into his thoughts, and almost tuned Courtney out completely... Almost.

"Duncan!" He heard his girlfriend shout.

"What?"

"You aren't even listening to me."

"Yeah, I am."

"What did I just say then?"

"Uhh... Something about apples?"

"I knew it. You're just ignoring me."

"I am not. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, have you noticed the way Mike's been acting lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been acting really strange, and I wanna find out what the hell's wrong with him."

"If you're just going to make excuses for ignoring me, then just leave." She told him.

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"We'll see about that." She said, with an upset look on her face.

Duncan merely rolled his eyes at her comment, and walked to the control room.

"Something troubling you Duncan?" Sera asked, noticing his slight look of unease.

"Umm, something is, but I don't know how to explain it."

"What does it have to do with?"

"Mike." Duncan said, as he shut, and locked the door to the control room.

"Is it of that much concern, that you must lock the door?"

"Yeah, something is up with him, Sera. He's been doing weird shit, and talking to himself in different voices."

"Hmm, maybe you should keep an eye on him." Sera responded.

"That's what I told Trent, before I left, but Mike ended up here with us."

* * *

An hour passed before anyone else came to the control room. Duncan had been lost in his thoughts for the entire time, then someone tried to open the door, but knocked after they failed.

Duncan went to open it, and found Courtney on the other side. She raised her eyebrow at him, and then noticed Sera still in the control room as well. She gave Duncan a pissed off glare, before storming off back to her room, and Duncan followed, wanting to know why she was pissed.

"Court, what's wrong with you?"

"You wanna know what's wrong with me!? First you get all upset, because we couldn't have sex! You forgot to bring me my damn apple! You completely ignored me earlier! Now I find you alone with Sera in the control room, with the door locked!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting? It's Sera, that'd be like messing around with my older sister."

"What am I supposed to think, Duncan?"

"Courtney, just calm down, I'm sorry for being a shitty boyfriend. I would never cheat on you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry for acting like a bitch." She said, looking up at him.

"It's cool, Princess." He said, then kissed her forehead. "Let's just go to sleep, I guess."

"Okay." She answered sweetly, as they got into the bed, and fell asleep together.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived home, and after docking, and getting off the Wayward Beast, they were greeted by one of the leaders of the council.

Gatling the Cannon.

* * *

Named for his knowledge, and proficiency with all Firing weapons. He even designed the artillery form of Lion's Bane. Gatling was born into a weapon manufacturing family, the same family that built Scruffy's original design. His one known weakness would probably be his name, since he was often teased as a child for being named after a gun, but now that he is one of the leaders of the Hunters Council, not many dare to call attention to his name. Even though Gatling designed part of Lion's Bane, he and Sera have been at each other's necks for the past five years, due to an incident in their past.

Gatling's armor set is a special royal edition created by his family, though he is not really royalty, that features high neck guards it even has enchanted runes built into the side, and a small mounted cannon on his back, which can be removed, and used as a sidearm. He usually carries around six different guns with him at all times.

* * *

"Hello Sera." Gatling said slyly.

"Hello, Gatling. What is it you want?" Sera responded.

"I've just come to see your return... Also I came to see if you had failed." Gatling said, then laughed.

"We did not fail, we did more than the request added. You will see at the Council meeting tomorrow." Sera said. Luckily she thought ahead, and had Tyler hide the dragons in a traveling pack, before they arrived.

"Hmm. Who is that fine beauty over there?" Gatling asked, pointing at Courtney, as she, and Duncan walked down the ship's ramp.

"That is Courtney of the Fallen Angels."

"And who is that mongrel with her?"

"That is Duncan the Wolf of Gateway to Hell."

"Hmm." Gatling said, then walked over to Courtney, who had separated from Duncan for the moment, so he could go relieve himself in the woods, the entire journey back, and he did not even think to use the restroom once.

"Hello there." Gatling said to the tanned beauty.

"Oh, Umm hello?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"I am the one, the only, Gatling the Cannon!" Gatling shouted.

"Of the Council Leaders?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I am Courtney of the Fallen Angels."

"It's nice to meet you, Courtney. I hate to be brash, but would you like to accompany me to a Council Leaders dinner?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Courtney said thinking of Duncan.

"What's there to be displeased at? It's a simple dinner between two new friends, it's not like we would be alone, even Sera would be there."

Courtney thought about it for a moment, thinking it could be beneficial for her, and the Fallen Angels to get to know some of the people at these dinners, but she definitely didn't want to be alone with Gatling and his overbearing attitude.

"Sera would be where?" Duncan's voice came from behind, and Courtney turned to see him staring at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"The lady here will be accompanying me to a council leaders dinner, I would extend an invitation to you as well, but it's only plus one."

"Uhh, so you're going?" Duncan asked his secret girlfriend.

"Well, I…" Courtney trailed off.

"Of course. What woman in their right mind would deny an invitation from Gatling the Cannon.

Duncan was starting to get pissed, and glared at Courtney, who only smiled nervously while rubbing her arm.

"What? Are you two intimate?" Gatling asked.

"No!" Courtney shouted, which surprised Duncan.

"You know what, I don't give a shit if you go on a date with this loser, do what you want, it's not like I can stop you." Duncan said, then stormed off.

Courtney went red in the face. "Fine! Asshole!"

"Okay, I'll go." Courtney said to Gatling.

* * *

A few hours later, Courtney, and Mike arrived home to the Fallen Angels HQ.

"Welcome Home." Sierra the office manager greeted the two.

"Hi Sierra. Have any new requests come in?" Courtney asked, while Mike went off to the kitchen.

"Nothing too big, but Geoff, and Bridgette have taken care of them."

"That's good, I suppose."

"Also, you have a message on the comm rune."

"From?"

"Heather Yin."

"What the hell does she want?" Courtney said, as she walked over to Sierra's desk, and picked up the comm rune, and listened to the message.

"Hey Courtney, I was wondering if you're going to the Council Leaders dinner tomorrow? What am I saying, of course You aren't. If you wanna go, I've got an extra invite because Alejandro is going on a night request. Let me know. Bye."

"Ughh. Why do I have to be her only friend."

* * *

Heather Yin is the leader of the number one guild, Arch Queen. The term "friend" is used very lightly, when describing Courtney and Heather's friendship. The two girls bonded over a common interest while at an exclusive private school, that only the richest families can gain access. That interest being Monster Hunting. While everyone in the school had dreams of being business tycoons, or Governmental leaders, and Royal Aides. Courtney, and Heather had dreams of taking down monsters in a guild together, however after severing ties with her rich family, Courtney drifted from her friendship with Heather, until it ended with an argument over who was a better hunter. Two years later, Courtney set up a permanent guild hall for the Fallen Angels, without realizing Heather has already stationed her own guild in the city as well. It was not a happy reunion on Courtney's side. Spending one day catching up in the city was the worst thing Courtney could have done. Heather had become snobbish, and arrogant, probably since her step father Chris McLean had been elected governor. Courtney decided she wanted nothing to do with her. Heather on the other hand was intent on continuing the friendship.

In combat, Heather wields a Katana infused with fire runes. She chose this weapon, because of her obvious Eastern Clandian, and it fit her very well. Her armor has so much sex appeal, it can barely be called armor at all, with her exposed legs, and lack of arm guards. The armor features a painted queen chess piece surrounded by a heart on her chest armor.

* * *

Courtney dropped the comm rune on the desk. "Sorry Heather, but I've already got my invite." Courtney said to herself, but then felt some remorse over her fight with Duncan earlier.

"Umm Courtney?" Sierra said to her guild leader.

"Huh?"

"There's a man by the name of Gatling outside waiting to see you."

"Tell him I'm not in!" Courtney said frantically.

"But I already told him you're here..."

"Ughh." Courtney lamented.

Once outside, she was greeted by Gatling, and in his hand a dress that only a lady of the night would wear.

"My dear Courtney, I would be most pleased if you would wear this tomorrow night." Gatling said, as he handed her the very short, and skimpy garment.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Courtney asked him, while holding in her disgust of the dress. "Or maybe not enough?"

"Nonsense. Now I expect you to be ready no later than 7, and do not expect to return home early tomorrow night... Or at all." He laughed.

"I doubt that very much." Courtney shot back.

"You simply have not been enamored by enough of my charms. Have a wonderful day, I will see you tomorrow." Gatling said, as he climbed back into his horse drawn carriage, and Courtney walked back inside the guild hall.

Courtney was now feeling immensely regretful. Gatling's intentions have become to get her into bed tomorrow night, or they may have been that way all along. She started thinking about Duncan, and how angry he probably is. She decided she couldn't go through with this.

She opened the door to return the dress, and tell Gatling she would not be going.

"Gatlin-" Courtney was cut off by the sight of Duncan with a crestfallen look to him.

"So, you're going with him after all?" Duncan said slowly, with a bit of sadness behind his voice.

"Uhh no I-"

"Save it." He cut her off. "I don't care, do what you want.

"Duncan, wait I-"

"You even denied me again. Don't you understand how much it hurts every time you do that?" He walked away before she could answer him.

Courtney began to cry. She didn't mean to hurt him like that, but once again her insecurities over their relationship have gotten the better of her. At this point she feels like she won't have him to herself much longer.

"Sierra?" Courtney called.

"Yes?" Sierra said, as she popped her head out from the other room. "Why are you crying?"

"What would you do if there's someone you care about, but you keep on hurting them without meaning to?"

"There's a very simple answer to that. Stop hurting that person." Sierra, who is usually bubbly, said seriously.

Courtney retreated to her room, and thought about what Sierra told her. She ended up reflecting on her thoughts for a few hours before anyone disturbed her.

"Courtney?" Sierra said opening the door. "There's another call for you." Sierra said, as she tossed the comm rune to her guild leader.

"Hello?"

"Courtney?" It was Bridgette.

"What's up?" Courtney asked.

"Umm well, your not gonna believe this, but I just saw Duncan walking by the tavern with Heather Yin."

"What!?"

"Yeah! I'm so sorry for making all those jokes about you, and Duncan. I had no idea that idiot passed on you for Heather."

"But isn't Heather dating Alejandro?"

"That's what I thought too. But then Geoff passed by without being noticed, and heard them talking about going to the Council Leaders Dinner. Together!"

Courtney clenched her open hand into a fist, and gritted her teeth. Wherever Duncan is, he's probably gonna be dead, once Courtney gets a hold of him. Now she had really made up her mind. She was going to the dinner with Gatling.

* * *

The next day….

Tyler was up bright, and early for his morning workout, then he was going to head for the entrance to Vantage to wait for the rest of Gateway to Hell to arrive, so he can show them the hotel he, and Duncan are staying at. The other members all wanted to come to the after parties that follow the Council Leaders Dinner, with the exception of Dawn, who is only coming because she doesn't want to be alone. Sunny, and Bolt refused to let him leave without them, but they had to be kept a secret until the dinner, so Tyler placed them in a travel pack, and went about his morning wearing it. Tyler is going to be Sera's guest, and together they are going to present the dragons, and Tyler's ability to capture, and control them.

The Council Leaders Dinner is a yearly event that acknowledges the accomplishments of the most notable hunts, and requests undertaken for the first half of the year. The dinner tends to be exclusive to Council Leaders, elected officials, and a few select guild leaders.

"Hey guys!" Tyler shouted, as he jumped into the wagon with the rest of his guild mates.

"Hey dude." Trent said. "Any luck with that girl yet?"

"I went looking for her yesterday, but she wasn't working at the tavern, so I gave up." Tyler said disappointed.

"Don't worry Tyler." Gwen said. "I'm pretty sure she'll be working today, anyone working at a tavern will have to be."

"You're right!" Tyler shouted.

"Calm down Romeo." Scott said with obvious annoyance, and Dawn glared at him. Things had only been exasperated between them because of Duncan leaving for the Thunder Dragon hunt. Dawn attempted to get closer to Scott, and Scott kept trying to push her away. The same day Duncan left, Scott decided to go out, and hunt for some rabbit. He was actually just trying to get away from Dawn. When he came back to the guild hall, Dawn blew up at him, when she saw the dead rabbit in his hand. He didn't think she'd be so angry, but figured this is the best way to keep her away from him.

"Where's Duncan?" DJ asked.

"I don't know. He left earlier than I did, and I've been up since around eight." Tyler answered

"That's not like Duncan. He usually sleeps in, especially when he's here in Vantage." Gwen added.

Duncan is up so early, because Heather insists they wear the same color to the dinner. Duncan's plan was to make Courtney jealous, using Heather in return for helping her catch her boyfriend cheating on her.

"So you really think the night request is bullshit?" Heather asked Duncan, while looking at matching dresses, and suits.

"No doubt about it, I've heard a lot of shit lately, and it's usually about him." Duncan answered.

"And why do you wanna go to the dinner?"

"I just wanna go."

"Well, then you should've gotten a hold of an invite. I know your dad can get you one easy."

"I didn't wanna go until recently."

"Is it because Courtney is going with Gatling?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh please Duncan, Gatling is not the type to keep things quiet. He was visiting the old man while I was there, and boasted about how he was going to bang her tonight."

Duncan clenched his hands into fists, bending the rack he had them on. Heather took notice of this, and smirked.

"You could just do the same thing as her. You know, get busy with a friend." Heather said seductively, while leaning over the rack, showing some cleavage, but Duncan was not entranced.

"Calm down, I'm supposed to help you catch your cheating boyfriend, not help you cheat on him."

"I was just kidding. Besides, Courtney is my best friend, I would never do something like that to her."

"Somehow I doubt that you're actually her best friend."

"And I doubt you have the balls to ask her out." Heather smirked.

Duncan rolled his eyes, and thought to himself, while Heather continued looking for their clothes.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Courtney said mostly to herself.

"Court, don't worry. Just have fun, and meet people tonight, then work things out with Duncan tomorrow." Bridgette assured.

"But what about Gatling?"

"What about Gatling? Just tell him you have to leave once he tries to get you in the sack. You can meet us at the tavern's after party."

"Okay, I'll do it. This is for the good of the guild after all."

"Good girl."

"Sierra walked into the room. "Courtney. He's here."

Courtney exhaled, then walked out of her room.

* * *

Duncan was messing with his tie, while Heather finished applying her make up. Heather had decided on a light blue dress, so he wore a suit with a light blue tie.

"Relax." She said, as she walked over, and straightened his tie. "You'll have your princess in your arms soon." Duncan looked away when she said that. "You're not getting cold feet now, are you?"

"Hell no, can we go already."

Heather, and Duncan walked out of her room in the Arch Queen guild hall, and spotted Heather's cheating boyfriend, and a former guild mate, Alejandro, and Lightning.

* * *

Alejandro is the son of a wealthy family from Southern Clandia, who made their fortune as gold miners, and eventually became owners of those mines. Alejandro is well known for his suave demeanor, and heart breaking ways, which made many people wonder as to how Heather locked him into a relationship, that is until the dirty secret of his came about. He specializes in dual sword combat, using his Los Muertos sword set, and his armor shows off his Southern Clandian heritage. His chest armor is shaped like the head of a bull, even having the horns extend into the armor's shoulders, and a helmet with bull horns as well.

Lightning is the fastest human in all of Clandia, therefore he must wear light armor similar to Cameron, but for a weapon he wears spiked gauntlets with thunder enchantment on his hands. Lightning comes from a poor family in Northern Clandia, and was only noticed by Chris McLean who at the time was trying to convince Scott to leave Gateway to Hell for Arch Queen. To get back at Scott, and Duncan, McLean took Lightning as a part of Arch Queen.

* * *

"Well look who it is." Lightning said, as he and Alejandro walked over.

"What's up, traitor?" Duncan said smugly.

"You can't talk to me like that." Lightning said, as he raised his fists, but Alejandro cut in.

"You will be taking care of my Heather tonight will you?" Alejandro asked, while stroking Heather's cheek with his hand, and she put on a disgusted face.

"Uhh yeah." Duncan answered dully.

"Good." Alejandro said, as he, and Lightning walked out of the guild hall.

"What a douche bag." Duncan said, and Heather laughed, as they walked out.

* * *

Seven O' Clock, and everyone was arriving at the Hunters Council, and heading up to the second floor.

All attendees were seated, and immediately served dinner. Duncan spotted and immediately checked her out. When Courtney met his gaze, she did the same. The two couldn't keep their eyes off of each other throughout, even though Gatling kept trying to attract Courtney's attention with a story of his past triumphs

Tyler, and Sera made their way up to the stage in the front of the room.

"Hello everyone, I Hunter Council Member Sera the Lioness, present to you two things we all thought once lost. The first is a Dragon Master!" Sera shouted.

Tyler placed Bolt on the floor, and began playing his flute. Bolt began growing in size, until she eventually returned to her normal form. Tyler demonstrated his control of dragons by riding Bolt above the head's of the seated attendees.

"And now our second is the original drake! The Sun Dragon!"

Tyler began playing the flute while riding Bolt. His bag began stretching, until finally, a growing Sunny tore through the bag, and continued to grow until he was at his original size, which is much larger than bolt.

"There you have it everyone, the return of the Dragon Masters is upon us, and it begins with Tyler Arten of Gateway to Hell!"

Duncan suddenly felt a lot of eyes on him, including Heather's. Even Chris McLean was having a hard time understanding what guild Tyler is in.

"Well, that was really surprising." Heather said.

"Yeah, I know." Duncan rubbed his neck.

"Looks like someone's surprised by other things." Heather pointed at Courtney, who hadn't taken her eyes away from Duncan the entire time.

"Our next bit of news is a surprise as well. We here at the Hunters Council are proud to announce that we will be naming a successor to Tauren the Silverback's seat on thew council. The news seemed to shock everyone, just as much as Tyler, Sunny, and Bolt did.

* * *

An hour passed and the dinner part was basically over. Now begins the ball part.

Duncan, and Heather arrived to the ballroom, and went straight to the alcohol. They had only been there for around twenty minutes, and were having a good time, but the alcohol probably helped. Courtney, and Gatling arrived, and she was ready to pull her hair out. Gatling had only talked about himself, and his accomplishments through the ten minute trip to the Hunters Council, and unsurprisingly talked about himself on the walk to the ballroom. Courtney was not going to sleep with Gatling from the beginning, and now she viewed him as not even if he was the last person on earth. She had realized how much of an asshole he was.

Courtney walked away from Gatling while he talked with his friends fleetingly about his plans for her tonight. She didn't think he could be so disrespectful, but he had already taken it way past what she could handle, when he slapped her ass. She however did not lose it, and punch his lights out, because of the backlash her entire guild could face.

As she looked around at the art pieces made for each of the legendary hunters. She stopped in front of the memorial for Tauren, when she locked eyes with a certain mohawk haired guild leader. They stared at each other for a moment, but then she dropped her head to the floor, before a word was said.

Duncan walked over to her and bumped her shoulder with his. "Hey." He said to her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"So, how's your day been?"

"Bad, and getting worse. How about you?"

"It's been pretty decent to say the least. Heather's actually really cool, I don't know why you don't like her."

"Because she's a snob!" Courtney said lightly.

Duncan pointed to Heather, who was drinking, and socializing at the same time. "That is not a snob, although she is a bit rough around the edges."

"What, now you want her?" Courtney asked upset.

"Of course not, she'd be more like a friend. She even brought me so I could steal you away from that jackass." Duncan said, pointing at Gatling now.

Courtney smiled. "Meet me at the balcony."

About five minutes later, and Duncan was at the balcony waiting for Courtney. When she came, he wrapped his arms around her, and she covered his face with kisses.

"I'm sorry about all of this." She said.

"It's alright. You really didn't want to come hear with him, did you?"

"No, I just thought it would be good for the guild."

"HEY!" The obnoxiously buzzed voice of Gatling came from the ballroom. He walked up to Courtney, and Duncan, who had let go of each other just in time. "This is-is my date." Gatling drunkenly said. "And I am going to dance with her." He said as he grabbed Courtney's hand, and pulled her back into the ballroom, and onto the dance floor. The dance was a waltz, and Gatling surprisingly didn't know how to Waltz, even while sober.

Duncan walked back into the ballroom a bit upset, until Heather put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get your princess."

"All right." Duncan said. Unlike Gatling, Duncan learned how to waltz from his grandmother when he was younger, it's not that he liked it, but he did it because it made her happy.

Duncan, and Heather began waltzing, and slowly moved their position towards Courtney, who was just standing awkwardly, as Gatling attempted to sober himself up by shaking his head.

Once they got close enough Duncan, and Heather switched partners swiftly. Heather, with Gatling, and Duncan, with Courtney. Gatling didn't notice, and Courtney didn't care. She waltzed with Duncan to her hearts content.

Gatling eventually realized it was Heather, not Courtney who was standing with him, and he immediately went after the couple. Without warning, he punched Duncan in the face, and grabbed Courtney's hand again.

"Let her go!" Duncan yelled.

"She is my date, and she will dance with me!" Gatling said, and suddenly Heather was behind him.

"I've just about had enough out of you!" Heather yelled, as she kicked Gatling in the back of the leg, causing him to fall to the floor. "Someone finish it, please." She said.

Duncan walked up to Gatling, and rolled up his sleeve. However, he didn't get the chance to do any damage, because Courtney punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Well, that was unexpected." Heather said, and Courtney turned to Duncan. By this time, everyone in the ballroom had noticed the incident, and stopped dancing.

"What's gotten into you?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"I've just had the worst date of my life." Courtney answered.

"Worse than our first?"

"Just kiss me." Courtney said, then pulled Duncan close to her. They shared a kiss in front of everyone at the ballroom for a moment, and when she pulled her lips from his, he gave her a relieved look.

"I guess the secret's really out now." He smirked, and she smiled.

* * *

**AN: Was this too long for a chapter? It was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two parts. Criminal Crisis Chapter 9 will be up momentarily.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fights, and the Waltz Pt2

**AN: So, I've made a few mistakes with Criminal Crisis, and I'll be uploading two chapters of that story, mostly because I already wrote them, and I feel bad. Anyway today's chapter MH is separated into different parts, so be ready for a little confusion.**

**S/O to MyLazyParadise for being awesome, and reviewing. **

**Also going out to Soldier Courtney, Hope 4 the Boy with Bread, SamuraiPizzaCats, and several Guests.**

* * *

Duncan, and Scott: Monster Hunters

Chapter Eight: Fights, and the Waltz Part 2

* * *

Earlier in the day.

"Wow, so you can actually control them?" Gwen asked.

"Yup. They are at my command." Tyler said, showing them his flute. He had just explained to his guild mates about his Dragon Master heritage, and introduced them all to Sunny, and Bolt.

"They are truly adorable." Dawn said, as Bolt landed on her hand, and Sunny made himself comfortable on Trent's mop top head. Dawn gave the dragon a rub on its back, and it responded by nuzzling her neck.

"They look like floating lizards to me." Scott said, and Dawn glared at him, but then her expression softened, when she noticed DJ hiding behind the bed of the hotel room the guys would be staying in.

"DJ. She will not hurt you. Please come out from there."

"No!" DJ shouted.

Tyler walked over to Dawn, and Bolt, and whispered something to the dragon. Bolt then flew off of Dawn's hand, and went to DJ. She landed on top of the bed, directly eye level to the gentle giant.

"AHHHH!" DJ screamed, and shut his eyes. After a moment he began feeling a calming sensation, and a small tongue licking his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Bolt, in a very non threatening position.

DJ picked up the small dragon, and lifted it in the air, and she began floating again.

He laughed. "She's cute."

"How did you do that?" Cameron asked.

"In addition to commanding us, Tyler can also communicate with dragons using Dragon Ear, and Dragon Whisper."

"Who said that?" Owen asked.

"Over here." Everyone's attention went to the top of Trent's head, where Sunny was currently seated.

"Tyler, did the dragon just speak?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, but only he can."

"Why is that?" Dawn asked.

"I forgot to mention Sunny is actually short for the Sun Dragon."

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, he was actually the same dragon my ancestor Elana rode a thousand years ago."

"Wow, that's intense." Trent added.

"Sorry to break up the moment guys, but Bolt and I have some more training to do. The dinner's tonight so we need to be ready." Tyler said, then walked out of the room with the dragons placed in his bag again.

"Well, I'm going out." Scott said.

"What will you do?" Dawn asked. She has been trying to hide her concern for him, but sometimes it comes through.

"Same thing I've been doing all week. Staying the hell away from you."

* * *

Present time.

As soon as the presentation Tyler, and Sera did was over, he turned the dragons to base form, placed them in another bag he brought along, and took off to the tavern to find the woman he's been working so hard to be with, not even bothering to ask his guild leader about the situation with Courtney, and Gatling, or Heather.

Once arriving to the tavern, he met with the members of his own guild, and the Fallen Angels, who were all sitting together at a large table, all except for Dawn, and Scott who he figured we're probably off arguing about god knows what.

Tyler went up to Trent, and Gwen. "Hey guys. Have you seen her?" He said, as he placed his bag on the table, and Gwen tried to pull Bolt, and Sunny out, but Tyler snatched the bag's opening from her, realizing the Fallen Angels, as well Zoey were at the table, and still didn't know about the two currently pint sized dragons.

"Why'd you do that!?" She semi shouted, and he motioned his eyes to the Fallen Angels. Gwen understood his gesture, and simply placed the bag in her lap.

"She's behind the bar." Trent said, to end the awkward silence amongst the group, and turned Tyler around by the shoulder.

There she was. The woman he has put so much effort into being with. Her blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and amazing body literally captivated at every turn.

Lindsay Forrest is her name.

Tyler walked up to the bar, and tried to get her attention, but there were so many people trying to get drinks, or flirt with her.

Tyler was getting nowhere. He decided he needed to do something crazy to get her attention. He jumped over the bar, and started helping her give people their drinks.

"Hi Taylor." Lindsay said, as she handed a guy his beer.

"It's Tyler." He corrected.

"Oh! Right, Sorry." She smiled at her mistake. "When did you start working here?"

"I don't work here. I wanted to help you, so I can talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Hey, can I get a drink?" A patron asked.

"Sorry, here you go." Lindsay handed him the drink.

"I wanted to ask if you were serious about what you told me?" Tyler said.

"What did I tell you?"

"If I became a hunter, we could go out."

"Yeah, I only go out with hunters." Lindsay said over the crowd. It's obvious she couldn't hear what Tyler was saying.

"Lindsay! You're done for tonight." Her boss said, as he came out from the back. "Who the hell is that?" He said pointing at Tyler.

Tyler went to retrieve his bag from Gwen, then went back and pulled Lindsay out from behind the bar, and into the hallway that leads to the restrooms.

"Lindsay. I've become a hunter."

"Really? That's awesome Skyler."

"Tyler."

"Who?"

"My name is Tyler."

"Right. Sorry again."

"I'm not just a hunter though. Lindsay, I'm a Dra-"

"Lindsay!" Someone said from down the hall. Both Tyler, and Lindsay looked over, and there was a man standing in black armor from head to toe. The helmet completely covered his face, so Tyler couldn't see who it is.

"Oh! Give me one second." Lindsay said to the guy in armor. "What were you gonna tell me Tyler?"

"I want to tell you that I'm a Drag-"

"Lindsay! Now!" The armor guy yelled again.

"Okay!" She yelled at him. "Let's talk tomorrow Tyler."

"Uhh." Tyler tried to protest, but she had already taken off. "Lindsay! Wait!" He shouted, and the girl tried to look back, but the armor guy yanked her away by her hand.

Using her action as her wanting to hear him out, Tyler immediately chased after them, and ended up in the middle of the tavern.

"Hey!" He shouted, before they walked out the door, and the guy in armor looked back at him.

"What do you want?" The armor guy said.

"I wanna talk to her." He pointed at Lindsay.

"So what?"

"I want you to let me talk to her, before you both leave."

"No, she wants nothing to do with you. Right Lindsay?"

"Umm, well I want to-" She tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Right Lindsay!?" The guy yelled at her. The bar had gone silent by this time, and we're watching intently.

"Why don't you let her answer?" Tyler said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The armor guy said.

"Why don't you make me?" Tyler shot back.

The guy walked up to Tyler slowly. "She's mine. You've got no chance."

"Like hell I don't." Tyler told him.

The guy quickly shot his fist at Tyler, and knocked the Dragon Master to the floor. Tyler stood up, and walked back over to him, then pointed at his own face again, as if he was taunting the guy.

The guy swung at him again, but Tyler dodged him, and took a few steps back.

"Sunny! Bolt!" Tyler shouted. Quickly, the two dragons shot out of his bag on Gwen's lap, and landed at their masters side. Sunny reared his head up to hand his master the flute in his mouth.

Tyler put the flute to his mouth, and began playing a new song.

All at once Sunny, and Bolt began growing, but only to a certain size. Bolt looked like her normal self but at only six feet long, but Sunny was now standing upright, in a humanoid form.

"Get him." Tyler said.

Bolt sent a small lightning shock to the armored man's legs, then Sunny immediately rushed him, and threw a fiery punch to his helmet, knocking it off, and the man to the floor.

"Alejandro." Tyler said.

Alejandro sat still on the floor, fear on his face, his legs quivering, and a large bruise already forming on his cheek.

"Lindsay, why are you leaving with Alejandro?" Tyler asked.

"That's not Alejandro."

"What do you mean? Lindsay! Look at him!"

"Now that you mention it, he does look like Alejandro."

"Lindsay, have you been sleeping with Alejandro?"

"No! Of course not! We go to a party every weekend! I think I would know if I was sleeping with him."

"Then what happens at these parties?"

"We have fun... Wait, I remember something... At the parties... I only have a drink or two... And then..." Her eyes widened.

"What Lindsay?" Tyler asked concerned.

The gorgeous, yet dumb blonde came to a sudden realization. "Oh my god! I've been having drunk sex with Alejandro!" She yelled.

* * *

Earlier that day.

Dawn, and Scott had been angry at each other since the rabbit incident... Well, Dawn was mad, but Scott didn't care, and desperately wanted to stay away from her. Every time she got near he could feel something in his gut, and couldn't think straight. He regretted when he held her hand after she got lost in Blare. It only caused him even more confusion.

Scott left the hotel after Tyler introduced them to Bolt, and Sunny. Dawn becoming concerned for him more, and more decided to secretly follow. Scott walked through Vantage not even knowing the fairy was following him in the air.

Scott was trying to get away to figure out his feelings for Dawn. He really wants nothing to do with her, or so he thinks.

An hour had passed, but Scott was still walking, and hadn't stopped. Dawn's feeling of concern began to wither, and was replaced by annoyance. She landed on the roof of a shop to regain her strength. She figured he must've seen her by now, and decided to just lead her on a wild goose chase, but then Scott bumped into someone he really didn't need to deal with.

"Hello Scott." It was Chris McLean.

"What do you want McLean?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw you acting pretty distressed, and thought I could help you."

"How is an asshole like you gonna help me?"

"I can get you away from the fairy."

Scott's throat tightened, as he thought about getting away from Dawn. "How can you do that?" He asked.

"Either I could send you somewhere, or I could send her somewhere, it's your call." The governor of Clandia said.

Scott thought about the offer, but McLean spoke before he could answer. "Just think about it, and get back to me." He said, then walked off.

Scott decided he should probably head back to the hotel now, and think about what Chris told him.

Upon arriving at the hotel room, he was met with cold, yet hurt eyes from Dawn, who was sitting on the bed.

She had flown back to the hotel as fast as she could, with tears coming down her eyes. She realized why she had become so concerned for Scott.

Dawn had become attracted to him, and seeing him think about what Chris offered, made her heart hurt, and filled her with true anger, an emotion she hadn't felt often before.

"Where were you?" She asked solemnly.

Scott stiffened at the question, but then answered. "Out."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me."

"The same way I do not matter to you?"

"What?"

"I said, the way I do not matter to you!?" The fairy shouted at the spell caster.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Scott yelled back, and Dawn flinched. "What do you want from me!? No, why should I even care!? Will you just leave me alone!?"

Dawn began crying, it was something she couldn't control. Once the tears started flowing, they wouldn't stop. She ran out the door, and flew off.

Scott didn't bother chasing her, nor did he care why she started crying. He simply slammed the door closed, and jumped into bed. "I don't care about her, I really don't." He said, trying to reassure himself. "Where did she-" He cut himself off, by burying his head in the pillow, and eventually drifted off too sleep.

* * *

Present time.

Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Sera were walking to the after party at the tavern.

"Hey Heather?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't your dad always throw a huge after party at his mansion?"

"First off, he is not my dad, but yeah, he usually does. He decided not to have one this year."

"Why is that?"

"He said it's because mom is off on another 'keep the peace' mission." She said with emphasis. "It's strange though, Chris usually does his parties anyway, just so he can 'keep the peace' too.

"That is strange." Courtney added.

"Well, if we all know Chris McLean, it's that he loves to bang random women." Duncan said, and everyone agreed. "You think he's hiding something?"

"Probably plotting to steal members of other guilds. I swear, I keep telling him to stop, but he just keeps sending them to our guild hall, and I have to chase them off. The only one who is actually competent is Lightning." Heather looked over at Duncan, forgetting where Chris stole Lightining from. "Sorry, Duncan."

"It's cool. We don't need Lightning anyhow, now that we've got Tyler." Duncan said.

"Speaking of Tyler, do you think the plan is actually gonna work?" Heather asked.

"Yup, I bet once we get to the tavern, you'll find Alejandro there."

"What plan are you talking about?" Courtney asked her boyfriend.

"I told Heather I'd help her get proof that Alejandro has been cheating, and I'm pretty sure he, and Tyler are after the same girl tonight."

"What girl?"

"Lindsay Forrest."

Courtney looked at Heather with a bit of confusion. "Heather isn't that-"

"Yes, and I'm more than sure Alejandro has been manipulating her, or getting her drunk, or something like that." Heather said a little flustered.

Suddenly a bunch of screams were heard coming from the tavern. "Looks like the party has started." Duncan said, as all four of them began running towards the tavern.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by some very expected news. "Oh my god! I've been having drunk sex with Alejandro!" Lindsay yelled.

"Oh really?" Heather said, as she stared down Alejandro, who was on the floor.

He quickly stood up, and walked over to Heather, then grabbed her hands. "Heather, mi amor, you can't believe what she's saying. It's all lies!"

"Nah uh!" Lindsay shouted. "You got me drunk!"

"Then you used her forgetfulness against her, and changed your armor to make her think you were someone else." Tyler added, as Sunny, and Bolt edged closer to Alejandro.

Duncan, and Heather looked at each other, and the werewolf smirked. "I guess you were right in both respects, Heather."

Heather rubbed Alejandro's cheek, the same way he did to her, before the dinner. "Alejandro, I believe…" She smiled, and he smiled back. "I believe you're a cheating jerk!" She shouted, then threw her knee into his crotch.

Alejandro fell to the floor, not even able to make a sound, because of the pain.

"Duncan Wrett!" A familiar voice came from outside, and into the tavern walked Gatling, holding his namesake weapon, a gatling gun. "You have dis-dishonored me by stealing- woman, and now I will ex- exact revenge." He pointed the gun, and fired at the werewolf, but couldn't keep control, because of his drunkeness. Thinking quickly, Duncan pushed Heather, and Courtney out of the way, and tried to dodge the shots, but was hit by a bullet in the shoulder.

Duncan glared at Gatling. "Now it's my turn." He said, then transformed. Duncan now towered over Gatling, and The legendary hunter, and council leader was no longer as confident as earlier, and quickly tried to run away.

Duncan grabbed Gatling by the neck, and slammed him down on his back, then punched him a few times.

"Duncan." The werewolf stopped his assault on Gatling, and looked up at the one who said his name, Sera. "He is obviously drunk, and thus is not worth killing."

Duncan looked back down, and smirked at Gatling, who was holding his hands against his face. He grabbed Gatling by the shoulders, and lifted him up to his feet, then picked up his gun, and handed it to him. "Sorry for the trouble."

Gatling stood silent, with blood coming down his nose. Duncan took notice, and raised his fist, then Gatling quickly ran out the door to avoid anymore punishment from Duncan.

* * *

Dawn had been wondering for hours. She had no idea where she was anymore, and eventually fell to her knees exhausted. She desperately wanted to stop feeling the way she did about Scott, and her tears for him hadn't stopped.

"Why do I feel this way about him?" She asked herself.

"Over here." A voice called to her from an alley. Dawn recognizing the voice quickly ran towards it.

"It's part of their plan."

"Noah?" The fairy looked around, and suddenly Noah appeared from a shadow.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you do that?" She asked. "What plan?"

"I am a spellcaster, but I use only one very powerful form of magic called Magic of the Shadows. That's their plan, to make you fall in love with one of them, so you won't leave, and then sell you off, once they've got a high enough offer."

"I did not believe it before, but now I know I can not trust them. Noah, help me." The fairy pleaded.

"I will Dawn, come with me." Noah said, and a tunnel made of shadow appeared behind him. He put his hand out to Dawn, and she took it, then they walked through the tunnel, and disappeared.

* * *

**AN: Criminal Crisis will be up in a bit, and then I'm off to review every chapter of Nights In White Satin by rocknrollprincess131. It's a kickass story, and I suggest you read it, but not if you're against a little violence, and sexual situations.**


End file.
